


'Til Death

by Agami_Shukagri, capricornkitty1975



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bronzeshipping, M/M, Mpreg, Puzzleshipping, Romance, Tendershipping, casteshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Agami_Shukagri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: In the lands of Egypt there are two Thief Kings and a Pharaoh. Each of them have their own slaves. How will the forbidden love blossom between slaves and Masters? Either they'll bear a boiling hatred towards each other or spurt a fiery passion. Their personalities will clash as their budding relationships flourish while conflict arises in the sands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



In the lands of Egypt there are two kings and a Pharaoh. The two kings being rival thieves. They've been trying to beat the other for a long time. The Pharaoh has been watching, amused by their antics.

It was one evening, after many rivalries had kept the Pharaoh's attention that the tricolored doppelganger of the Pharaoh walked in, white priest robes trailing behind in the light breeze. Looking with poorly concealed disgust at the Pharaoh the twin looked at the Pharaoh, bowing slightly, dropping his eyes, his rich baritone voice wafting in the silence. "My Pharaoh? May I speak?"

You may, little brother," Atem replied, glancing over at his look alike. "Is there any news?"

"Yes." Turning, he looked to a guard, nodding. The guard brought in a muscled, silver haired male, shirt torn, anger simmering off of him.

The Pharaoh smirked, "Ah, I see you finally caught him. Good... Did you catch him, Yami?"

"Yes. He was trying to sneak in, mumbling something about Ryou."

At the name Ryou, the dark eyed silverette glared, spitting at Yami. "Fuck you, I know you have him you bastard!"

"Good, you will be rewarded for this," the tricolored haired man with dark amethyst eyes assured. "If we did have a slave by that name I would've known by now, thief. He isn't here unless Yami encountered him before bringing you here."

"The only other slave I encountered was your present, Pharaoh. As you know, I dare not look upon the royal gift. However, I was told the slave's name was Yugi."

The Pharaoh gave his brother a sly smile, "Oh? Then Yugi is yours as a reward for bringing me one of the thieves."

Crimson eyes remained cool, but studied the Pharaoh not trusting this "generosity." "You are giving this slave to me without even seeing him?"

"Mmm, true, but I think I have a better one right in front of me," he replied simply.

"I'm nobody's fucking slave, you self-righteous prick!" The silver haired man spat, earning him a kick from the guard in his rib, spear pointed at his neck.

"Too bad, you don't get a choice," Atem hissed, rising to his feet. "You may leave, guard... I'll deal with him myself."

The guard bowed and left, backing out. Yami bowed, rolling his eyes after his head was bent. "Do you wish me to stay, my Pharaoh, or do you wish me to take my leave?"

"Do as you please," he replied, delivering a sharp slap to the thief's face. "You'll learn your place soon enough."

Yami rose up and walked out. He didn't want to be around the Pharaoh any more than he had to. Sighing, he walked towards where the gift was left. He didn't really appreciate slavery, but who was he to try to stop it? As he was leaving, he heard the thief..."Fuck you, false god." Yami smirked as he heard the thief spit...

"By the way, my name is Akeifa, you prick in a dress." The hand slap stung, but Akeifa would be damned to let the pain show with this self-righteous, egotistical ruler.

"Oh, I know your name very well," Atem murmured.

Yugi was in chains. He was pissed off at being caught and brought here of all places. He has pale skin, tricolored hair, and amethyst eyes.

Sighing, Yami went to the gift, opening the cloth covering the cage. Upon seeing Yugi, he gasped, stepping back. "What in Ra's name...?" A scowl replaced the surprised look that was sitting on his face. "You have got to be kidding me, right? How did they get you to look so much like the Pharaoh?" Crossing his arms, he stared at Yugi like this was all his fault.

"I hope Apophis swallows you," Yugi glared daggers at him. "I'm nothing like that son of a bitch."

Raising an eyebrow, Yami tried to hide his smirk. This could be a trap from the Pharaoh, after all. "I would watch my tongue if I were you."

"I hope you drown in the Nile," Yugi spat angrily in response.

"Ok, look slave..." Yami was starting to get pissed off. Reaching down, he undid the chains enough to pull Yugi up, so they were nose to nose. "I'm not the Pharaoh, so check your attitude at the gate."

"Then don't compare me to him," Yugi glared daggers at him, wriggling in an attempt to escape.

Gripping Yugi's wrist tightly, his voice dropped an octave. "Look, kid...you are the Pharaoh's property. Deal with it. We are all owned by him, so get over yourself."

"Does it look like I care?" Yugi retorted, ignoring the pain the priest caused. "Because if you think I do then you better go fuck yourself in a corner."

Yami looked...really looked at Yugi then. "Kid...keep it up and I will give you back to the Pharaoh. He actually gave you to me for finding Akeifa." He felt sorry for Yugi...he really did, but the kid had a mouth on him and Yami wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"You're his brother. I have my reasons for hating you both," Yugi said simply.

Yami pulled back like he had been slapped. "I haven't ..." Looking around, he grabbed Yugi, leaving him shackled by the wrists and by the ankles, slinging Yugi over his shoulder. It wasn't hard, as Yami was more muscular than Yugi, even though Yugi was scrappy. Taking him back to Yami's bedroom, he shut the door, sitting Yugi down. "I haven't done anything to you, and my brother" he spat the word "is the one in charge calling the shots. So don't compare me to him. "

"Why should I?" he challenged. "You're no better than him."

Anger flared through him. "Watch your tongue and know your place. You are a slave, I am high priest to the Pharaoh." Eyes sad, he looked down. "And I am nothing like him." Looking over at Yugi, he unshackled Yugi's hands. "Feel free to wash up in the washroom. I am leaving a guard at the door, as I don't trust you to not run. I am leaving your feet shackled though. Relax today, I will determine what I need you to do and you can start tomorrow." Walking out, he shut the door, motioning for a guard to come stand by the door.

Yugi clenched his fists. He wasn't sure what he'd do now. He's a slave, but he won't be like one. He'd prefer the high priest go piss off. Though the short teen did wonder where Ryou really was.

***********

Out in the outskirts of the palace Ryou was staying hidden. His older brother had told him to go hide until he came back to say it was safe. He has long white hair, chocolate hazel eyes, and pale skin. His feet are bare. He wears a dark green cloak with a shirt and pants underneath.

"Ah, what's this, a fluffy bunny caught in the alley?" The voice was dark, menacing. "I've been looking for a pet..." A hand covered Ryou's mouth, the other wrapped around his lithe body.

Ryou tensed, struggling against him. He tried to bite the person's hand. His eyes widened in fear and slight annoyance.

"Awww, Fluffy, fight. I like it. You're cute when you fight...but if you bite..." The voice dropped and slithered through Ryou's ear "I'll bite back harder. But you'll like it, I promise."

Ryou whimpered, stopping his attempts at biting him. He glared lightly as he didn't like being called a pet.

"Now..." Turning Ryou around, the man smiled a predatory smile at him. "I have hit the fucking prize today. I know who you are, Fluffy." The red velvet jacket hung open, muscular chest showing. The silverish white hair was stuck out at crazy angles, and a scar ran under his right eye. The khaki pants billowed in the breeze as the man never let go of Ryou. "Oh, yes, I have hit the fucking jackpot today...you're coming with me, Fluffers."

"I'm not fluffy," Ryou pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he glared lightly at him. "I'm supposed to wait for my brother to return."

"Oh, the taller you? Yea, that fucker went and got himself caught by the Pharaoh's guards. He's not coming back, knowing the Pharaoh. So...yea, you're coming with me Not-Fluffy-Fluffy."

Ryou frowned at hearing this news. He hoped Akeifa would escape. "Fine, but use my name please," he replied, thinking this guy probably isn't in the right mind so he'd be safer to play along than argue.

"Good bunny. Now, what's your name, and if I like it, I'll use it." Smirking, he waggled his eyebrows at the smaller teen.

He blushed, looking away shyly, "I-It's Ryou."

"Ryou..." He let it roll off his tongue. Thinking for a few moments, he smiled. "Yea, I like it. And I like you, so I won't hurt you...well, unless you want me to." Smirking, he leered at the white haired angel.

"W-Why would I want you to hurt me?" he asked innocently, still not really looking at him.

Leaning down, nose to nose, eyes dark, he looked at Ryou. "Because I bet your tight and I'd fill you up really good." Sending a hot breath over Ryou, he leaned back just a little. "By the way, my name is Bakura. You'll be moaning it later."

Ryou's blush deepened. He had been tempted to kiss him, but bit his lip.

"G-Good to know," he said, uncertain why the other thief wanted him.

Smirking, Bakura leaned back. "Now..." Looking Ryou over, he smirked. "Let's get you back to my lair." Smirking, he grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling him along. He pulled him right past the palace.

Ryou tried to keep the same pace as he was being dragged. He glanced at the palace as they passed it.

Unbeknownst to Ryou, as he was being pulled past the palace, his brother had just spit on the Pharaoh's cheek...finally, after three attempts, all the rest hitting the Pharaoh's feet.

Atem had slapped Akeifa a few times for spitting at him.

"Can you carry me if you're going to go this fast?" Ryou asked Bakura softly.

Bakura smirked. "Oh course, Fluffy." Picking Ryou up bridal style, Bakura picked up the pace.

Ryou was held tightly against Bakura's muscular chest, Bakura moving through the streets with agility and speed.

Ryou relaxed against him. He wasn't sure why he felt safe with someone like Bakura. He sheepishly glanced up at the male carrying him.

Bakura's eyes were darting about, looking for danger. As he moved through the town, he got to an older, abandoned looking building. Taking Ryou in, he went to the back and crawled into a hidden tunnel, taking Ryou into darkness until torches shone ahead. Heading into an opening, there were a few people milling about. All started bowing when Bakura came into view. Sitting Ryou down, he looked around. "Where's Malik?"

As a younger brown haired man came up, running a hand down Ryou's arm, Bakura turned, grabbing the man's wrist and snapping it. Forcing the man down, Bakura snarled, "He's mine...don't touch him."

"It took you long enough, 'Kurakins," Malik grinned as the spiky blonde haired male appeared, his maroon eyes glancing at what his partner in crime brought home with him. "Oh I see you finally found a pet of your own."

"He's mine." He snarled at Malik. "And quit calling me that."

Two other men came and pulled the injured man away, cradling his broken wrist.

"I think it's cute," Ryou smiled gently.

"You don't need to tell me. I already have my own," Malik smirked. "Why did you need to find me, 'Kura?"

Bakura chose to ignore the rabbit. "Because, Oh Spiky One, the Pharaoh is out in full force. Kidnapped this one's brother" he nodded his head at Ryou. "And, I heard through the vine that Yugi was taken as a slave for the Pharaoh."

Malik's eyes darkened slightly in anger at hearing this, "Do you want me to poison the bastard or something? Or are you taking this opportunity to make that bunny your wife?"

"I don't want you taking a chance on getting caught. Fucking Pharaoh is in high form right now, his little lapdog priest doing his dirty work. So no poisoning right now..For fuck's sake, they'd probably kill BunnyBrother and Yugi thinking they were behind it. We just need to figure out how to get Yugi back." Glancing over at Ryou, he huffed, "And Big Brother Bunny too."

"Don't call him a bunny to his face," Ryou sweat dropped. "It wouldn't be a wise idea."

Malik nodded, "Ok, yeah I know how 'Kefia is. Getting Yugi back will be easier than getting Akeifa free."

Bakura just stared at Malik. "Neither will be fucking easy." Looking to Ryou..."Speaking of fucking...I gotta go help this bunny learn my name." Smirking, he grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"But I already know your name, kitty," Ryou pouted.

"Have fun you two," Malik teased as he would go see his pet until Bakura needed him to figure out a plan.

Bakura smirked. "Obviously you don't if you are calling me kitty." Taking Ryou into a lush bedroom full of velvets and treasures, he shut the door, pushing Ryou up against the wall. Lips just inches away from Ryou's, dark eyes taking in Ryou's form, he whispered, "What's my name?"

"Bakura," he answered softly, gazing back into the older thief's intense stare.

Smirking, lips inching closer, he whispered, "That's right." Suddenly, he pulled back, a gleam in his eye. "Get comfortable in here, I'm gonna go check a couple things." Smirking, he sauntered out, just before shutting the door behind him he leaned in, "Don't think about leaving. I'll find you, and you won't like the punishment." He then shut the door with a click.

************

Malik eventually found Marik. He snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other blonde.

"Hey sexy," he murmured in Mari’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Wanna go have some fun with me?"

"When have I ever said no to you?" he whispered back, eyes sliding closed as he leaned over to give Malik more access to his ear.

"Mmm, I don't know, birdie," he teased, giving a slow lick to Mari’s neck while his hands rubbed Mari’s hips sensually.

His breath catching in his throat, Marik whimpered. "I haven't. So don't be mean now."

"Have you been good today?" he asked, his hands continuing to rub Mari’s hips as he grinded against the other blonde.

"Of course I have...I'm always good..." his breath was coming out in short gasps as he tried turning around to capture those lips in his own.

Malik kissed him passionately when his pet turned around. His hands moved to knead Mari’s ass.

Whimpering even more, Marik tried pushing Malik against the wall, wedging a knee between Malik's legs as he tried to kiss Mari’s neck. Completely forgetting that they were supposed to "go" somewhere to have fun...

Malik moaned against his lover's lips. He bucked his hips, leaning into Mari’s touch as he slipped his tongue into Mari’s mouth. Malik was wearing his purple cape with no shirt though he wore a pair of leggings on underneath. His skin is caramel bronze. He has an ample amount of muscle.

Marik smirked. Completely oblivious to the people surrounding them, he slid down, kissing down Malik's chest, running fingers over the finely sculpted muscles. Rubbing his face over the leggings, he looked up at Malik with a begging look.

"Perhaps we should continue this further in my room," Malik mused, a small smirk on his lips as he felt so hard at seeing Marik begging for him.

Whimpering, Marik looked pitiful. "But that's so far away..." he whined, rubbing his nose and mouth over the bulge in the leggings, letting his hot breath tickle where it touched...

"I know," he said through a light moan, his cock at attention from feeling Mari’s mouth so close, then he grinned as he tore his pants off, picking Marik up into his arms as he drove himself in and stood to his feet. "Unless we walk like this....it's been a while since we've made the walk back there with you bouncing on my shaft."

Mari’s eyes were rolling in the back of his head at the feel of Malik inside of him. Bending his head down, biting Malik's shoulder, he managed a mumbled "Let's...walk..this." as his fingernails bit into Malik's flesh. "Oh, Ra...Malik..."

"Mmm, you feel so good," Malik moaned as he began to walk with his lover back to their room.

Vaguely a thought went through his mind that this was the exact reason he wore loincloths when he was so horny around Malik...he couldn't control himself and liked to offer easy access. Gripping Malik tighter, he bit harder, drawing a few spots of blood as he growled in pleasure, forgetting how to speak.

Malik groaned as he enjoyed feeling the sparks of pleasurable pain. He loved it when Marik bit him. He vaguely thought Bakura might want to speak with him, but that could happen later when he was done.

Marik leaned up, whimpering in Malik's ear. "Please, Malik, I need you to fuck me...hard, now. I've been waiting all day...." He bit down harder on Malik's shoulder.

"Mmm, I know, birdie," he purred, opening the door to their room as he entered to satiate his lover's needs.

*********

Ryou was looking around the room he was locked in. He opened drawers to peek inside. Bakura hadn't told him he wasn't allowed to snoop around. He had nowhere to go anyways.

He saw treasures of various kinds, clothing, and in the very bottom, in the corner, a square object wrapped in silk.

"I wonder what that is," he muttered under his breath at seeing the object wrapped in silk.

It lay there, calling to him, like the apple in the Garden of Eden.

He hoped Bakura wouldn't mind. He reached inside to see what it was.

Upon unwrapping it, he saw it was a pencil drawing of...him.

Ryou raised a brow. He wondered why this was hidden. He looked at the picture, wondering when Bakura had drawn this. It made him also wonder how long Bakura had been watching him.

"Well then, fuckers, let them fuck. We can eat without them." Bakura's voice was coming through the door.

Ryou put the picture back and closed the drawers. he wondered if he'd be let out now or not.

Opening the door, Bakura looked at him. "Ready to eat FuckBunny?" He smirked.

"Um, sure," he replied, stepping over to him.

Bakura took him out to a large table where several people were eating. Seeing as there was only one seat open, Bakura kicked a lanky man out of a seat, gesturing for Ryou to sit down. Loading a plate with fruits, he sat it down in front of Ryou. "Fruit day today, sorry."

Ryou moved to sit on Bakura's lap, "Can I stay close to you?"

Smirking, he scooted his chair back enough for Ryou to sit on his lap. "Okay, Fluffy." Keeping one arm around Ryou, he ate, talking to others who spoke to him, laughing at dirty jokes, drinking his wine, and having a fine time. He kept checking to make sure Ryou was eating. "Eat your fill...I know you have been on the streets awhile, thanks to our loving Pharaoh." he spit the last word.

"How did you know that?" Ryou asked suspiciously as he began eating his fruit though he also snuggled against Bakura as he felt so comfy and warm.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Look at you." He poked a rib. "You're way too skinny."

"Why do you care about that?" he scowled, nibbling on his fruit.

"Because I don't want to break a rib when I'm fucking your brains out." He popped a fig in his mouth, smirking.

Ryou blushed. He nibbled on the mango he was noming on. "How long have you been watching me, Bakura?" He asked gently, not wanting to provoke him or anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he scowled. "Now fucking eat before I force feed you. You are nibbling like a rabbit." Take a swig of wine, he belched.

"I thought I was a bunny," he replied innocently.

"Bunny, rabbit, same damn thing. Small, fluffy, and don't eat enough, but fuck all night." Waggling his eyebrows again, he grabbed another fig.

"I'll keep eating like a rabbit unless you do something, kitty," he teased, eating his mango.

"Okay." Picking up Ryou and a plate, he took Ryou back to the room he was in. Placing him in a large bird cage Ryou hadn't noticed before, he set the plate in the birdcage and locked the door. "When you finish what's on your plate, you can get out. Not before." Turning, he walked out, shutting the door.

Ryou could easily stand in the cage, and have room with his arms extended. It was a beautiful, gilded cage...but a cage nonetheless. Ryou sighed in disappointment. He stared down at the food. He had hoped Bakura would do what he threatened about. He didn't expect to be locked up in a cage.

************

Unfortunately, Ryou didn't realize how similar he and his brother were right then. Akeifa was in a cage too, though his was shaped like a palace. A beautiful palace, just like a beautiful cage.

Atem dragged Akeifa by the chain leash, almost choking him. He'd need to train his pet properly.

Akeifa grabbed at the chain, trying to get a finger in it to give him room to breathe. Coughing and gagging, he followed.

ignored the thief's problems. Atem was taking Akeifa to where he trained new slaves.

In a last ditch attempt, Akeifa threw his legs up, standing enough where he could run rather than be drug...and threw himself at Atem, trying to trip Atem and take his legs out from underneath him.

Atem caught Akeifa by the waist. His grip to the point of bruising him. He stared down at him, contemplating what he should do about his little slave.

Akeifa refused to break the stare; refused to give this bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he was inflicting pain.

"You'll become mine soon," he murmured, amused at seeing the thief so defiant when it was futile.

"I'll never become yours, you son of a gutter whore."

"Hmm, you better watch your tongue," he growled, his nails digging into Akeifa’s skin. "Or I will punish you."

"If you think you scare me, you stupid egotistical bastard, you are dumber than I thought."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he chuckled lightly at Akeifa’s attempts to be defiant. "You remind me of a pissed off kitten."

The anger radiated off of him. Lunging forward, he tried to bite Atem.

"Aw, see you fight just like a kitten," Atem teased.

Growling, Akeifa spit right in Atem's eye.

Atem wiped it away as he wasn't bothered by it, "If you're trying to hurt me or piss me off you have to do better than that."

Vibrating with anger Akeifa took a moment to assess the situation. Smirking, he shrugged. "Ya know what, it's not worth it...your brother would be a better ruler than you, so why try to fight an inferior idiot."

Atem frowned, "Perhaps, but he hasn't succeeded in trying to overthrow me yet. When he does then I'll let him try being the Pharaoh for once."

Akeifa just laughed. "Take me to wherever you are going to stow me, cause I ain't doing shit for you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I was about to take you to my room so I can fuck you," the Pharaoh replied casually.

"I don't fucking think so. Go get someone who'd like it. I don't swing that way, Dick."

"Oh really?" he taunted, opening the door of his room. "We'll see about that, kitten."

Akeifa held his ground, not moving. "Put your dick in my mouth and I'll bite it off."

"I wasn't planning on doing that," Atem sighed.

Akeifa walked in, looking for an escape route.

Atem locked the door, "If you try to escape it won't end well for you."

"Better to end up maimed with a brain then fucked like a bitch." And he took off for the window.

Though the window was locked. "Nice try," Atem smirked as he figured his pet would try to escape from him.

"Fuck!" Akeifa looked wildly around for another means of escape, a weapon, something...

There was nothing for him to use. Unfortunately for the thief king he would end up being fucked and used like a bitch.

Recognition sinking in, his shoulders slumped. "You may fuck me, but you won't break me." Eyes defiant as he kept eye contact.

"I have no intentions to break you this time," Atem murmured, his hands ghosting along Akeifa’s body.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. Save my brother, and I'll do..I'll be anything you want." Eyes were pleading.

"Deal," Atem answered simply as he didn't need to think this over before agreeing if he could have the thief as his.

"Can we find Ryou first? He's not good on his own."

"Hmmm? Sure." Atem replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou paced back and forth in the small cage. He had eaten his food, but was frustrated at having to wait for Bakura to come back.

Bakura walked in. "Fluffy done eating?"

"Yeah," he replied hoping the older thief would let him out of the cage now.

"Now...what to do..." Smirking, he stared at Ryou.

"Let me out of this cage?" he asked hopefully.

Bakura walked over, eyes on Ryou. Unlocking the door, he stepped back.

Ryou took a tentative step out of the cage. He looked up at him, wondering why Bakura was staring at him.

Bakura made no move, just stood watching him.

Ryou glomped Bakura, a slight smile on his lips. He thought Bakura was really similar to his older brother but of course the two thieves have their differences.

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "I kidnap you, and you hug me?"

"So?" he asked, sorrow evident in his eyes as he missed his big brother though there was also a flash of hurt that passed and went quickly as he rolled off of him and sat across from him, looking down as his hair hid his face. "It's better to love than hate someone."

Bakura looked at him with hard eyes. "Love is weak."

"No, it's a strength," he replied, not letting Bakura see him cry as he didn't like people to see him like that.

Bakura sighed, lifting Ryou's face with a finger. "Don't let anyone make you cry."

Ryou flinched away from Bakura's touch, "You don't really love me. So why should I bother trying not to hate you?"

"Kid, you don't know anything about me." He pulled away as Ryou flinched.

"You don't know me either," he snapped in response.

"Really? You adore Akeifa, you two have been living on the streets since your parents died when you were ten. You avoided a nasty horse accident when you were twelve. Want me to keep going?"

Ryou sighed, "You're hopeless. By not knowing me I meant how I am; not my past."

"You don't like people to see you cry. You stare at the full moon. You wish on falling stars. You and Yugi are close." Eyes darken at that.

"Have you been stalking me or something?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at him.

"You were saved from a horse accident. You were sprung from prison. A bag of food was left on a particularly cold night."

"Fine, don't answer me," he huffed, turning his back to him. "By the way if you're jealous of Yugi you shouldn't be. He and I are only close because I helped him to recover from being traumatized."

Gripping Ryou's arm, he spun Ryou around. "I just did. Who did that for you?" Emotion boiling behind his eyes. He did not know why he was explaining himself...he didn't want this angel to think bad of him.

"I-I don't know," he said quietly, looking down as he always thought Akeifa had done that.

"Ryou, open your eyes." Bakura's brooding face was in front of him.

Ryou opened his eyes. He blushed at seeing Bakura's face so close to his.

Without knowing why, Bakura leaned over, sliding his lips over Ryou's. Eyes sliding closed as he gripped Ryou's waist, pulling him close.

Ryou hesitantly kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Bakura, holding him close.

Moaning quietly, Bakura's fingers dug into Ryou's waist. "Ryou...," he murmured. "I will protect you always."

"Why?" He asked softly. "I only know your name and you know everything about me."

Blinking, backing up, his eyes cut away. "Let’s go find the bronze fuckbuddies and figure out how to get Yugi and Akeifa back." In his head, Bakura was fuming. His thought kept repeating: I am a fucking idiot. Turning, he walked to the door. "Ready?"

"I guess," Ryou sighed, disappointed as he was still kind of annoyed and sad as he rose to his feet to follow Bakura.

Heading out, Bakura went to look for the twin psychos.

Malik sensed the thief was looking for him. He growled in annoyance. He pulled out of Marik as he put his cape back on. "Bakura and his bunny are looking for us," Malik informed him.

“So?" Marik whimpered, annoyed at the empty feeling he had. "He isn't our dad."

"He's close to it," Malik joked, kissing Mari’s neck gently.

Pouting, Marik stood. "He bothered us. I am not putting on clothes." He crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"That's ok. You can sit in my lap," Malik smirked, nuzzling his lover affectionately.

Smirking, he nuzzled back, following Malik.

Malik was pleased he could keep Marik happy. He eventually found 'Kura. "What did you want?" he asked the thief.

"Seriously? Do you have no fucking clothes?" Bakura growled.

"Unlike you I prefer to keep my lover happy," Malik retorted.

Bakura grabbed Malik by the throat, lifting him in the air, eyes murderous   "What. Did. You. Say?"

"You heard me," Malik growled.

"Please don't fight," Ryou said, placing a hand on Bakura, trying to calm him down.

Bakura looked at Ryou and set Malik down. Looking at Malik, "We need to rescue Yugi and Akeifa."

"What do you suggest?" Malik asked.

Ryou relaxed at seeing Bakura put the blonde down.

"I don't know." Bakura growled in frustration.

"We could use the underground passages beneath the palace," Malik suggested.

"We need someone on the inside. Anyone we know hate the Pharaoh as much as us?" Bakura grabbed a passerby, ripping off their coat and throwing it at Malik. "Cover your pet." Said passerby blinked...but seeing it was Bakura, he kept walking.

"Sorry about him," Ryou said softly to the passerby person as they walked off.

"I am covered," Malik pouted, giving the coat to Marik as Malik was wearing his cape.

"I know, that's why I said cover your pet." Rolling his eyes..."back to the question at hand...anyone infiltrate?"

Ryou scratched the back of his neck, "Um, well Akeifa did tell me if anything bad happened to him to contact someone...."

"Who?" Bakura rounded on Ryou, eyes intense.

"Um, Zorc," Ryou blurted out as he was kind of scared by Bakura's intense look.

Bakura glared. "Not that sonofabitch."

Marik nodded thoughtfully, "Zorc might work."

"Akeifa told me not to call on him unless something bad happened to him," Ryou said sheepishly. "Maybe I should if nothing else will work."

Marik snapped his fingers. "I can talk to my friend who is a guard. And if he doesn't work out, we could call on Zorc."

Malik nodded, "Alright, let's see what happens."

Marik nuzzled Malik. "Which one?"

"Any of them will do. We need them back," he said simply, nuzzling him back.

"Okay. I'll run out now." Pecking Malik's lips, Marik headed off, still naked.

"Still haven't fucked your wife, 'Kurakins?" Malik teased the thief. "I'm sure he'll get tired of waiting for you soon."

Ryou blushed a dark shade of crimson, "I'm not his wife."

Bakura glared at Malik. "Watch your mouth!"

Ryou hugged Bakura, "Be nice, grumpy kitty."

Bakura grumbled. Marik returned shortly. "Noah said he would try to get Yugi a message. He confirmed that Akeifa was the Pharaoh's slave, and the Pharaoh gave Yugi to Priest Yami."

Malik nodded, "Good."

Ryou's eyes widened in shock, "W-What? This isn't good..."

Bakura turned to Ryou. "Why?"

"Um, well I told you I was helping Yugi recover from trauma... It was caused by the Pharaoh and his brother killing his family and they made Yugi watch while he could do nothing about it," he explained, not sure why he exposed this information to someone he didn't know very well.

Bakura frowned. "I'll wait til night, then infiltrate the palace."

Ryou held Bakura as he was afraid of being alone, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Smirking down at Ryou, "Kid...don't underestimate my sneaking abilities. I'll sneak in, slit some fucking throats, and be back."

"That's what Akeifa said before he left and didn't come back." Ryou muttered.

Bakura pulled Ryou into a hug. "Yea, but I..." shaking his head, he pulled away. "Don't worry. I'll bring your brother and friend back."

"I will worry." Ryou pouted.

Bakura patted Ryou's head, running a hand down his cheek. "I'll be back." Turning, he left.

***************

Yugi had tried unlocking the door. Somehow he couldn't get it to open. He hated being stuck in one place with silence.

Yami sighed, coming back up to the door, hearing it trying to be opened. Grabbing a dagger, since he didn't trust Yugi to not try to kill him, he slowly opened the door.

Yugi tensed, freezing in his attempt to escape at seeing Yami approach.

Yami frowned, seeing Yugi freeze. Sighing, he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi backed away quickly. He clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.

"Just stop." Yami looked down. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know why his heart was breaking. Holding up a key, he handed it to Yugi. His voice was tired.

"Why? You don't care," Yugi said, not trusting Yami to give him freedom.

"Unlock yourself. I'll take you to the underground tunnel to free yourself." Crimson stared down not daring to look at Yugi.

Yugi unlocked himself. Though he guessed he could thank Yami for letting him go. He stepped over to him, grabbing Yami's face in his hands as he kissed him.

Yami looked at those amethyst eyes air catching in his throat. His heart was somehow fluttering and breaking in his chest. Dear Ra, no...this couldn't be the one he had been praying for.

Yugi's hands ghosted along the priest's body. He pulled back after a few long moments. "Are you sure you want me to go?" He asked, clinging to him like a baby koala.

Yami was breathing shallowly. Eyes huge, he stared down at Yugi. Blinking several times, he let out a shaky breath. "You..you don't want to be here, you were taken against your will...," as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he closed his eyes. "I don't want anyone with me against their will. You deserve your freedom. I don't want.." His voice cracked. “Just follow me, I'll show you the way out H." he whispered, eyes still closed.

"So? I might be broken, but maybe we can work something out," he murmured, his lips trailing down Yami's neck gently, nibbling on the skin.

Yami opened his eyes, confused. "Don't. Don't do this to me. You hated me up til five minutes ago. I know everyone thinks I'm not human, I have no feelings, and I am exactly like him." Turning, he went to the window, opening it and gripping the window sill, "But I'm not. I don't want people fawning all over me. I don't want power and riches, I just want..." Looking down, sadness enveloped his heart. "I just want my soul mate. Someone who loves me. Not him. Not using me to get to him."

Yugi gently closed the window and led Yami to sit on the bed. He held the taller male in his arms. "Listen, priest," he said sternly. "You told me not to compare you to him. You shouldn't do it to yourself. You're nothing like that bastard. The reason why I'm not being a little bitch to you like before is I remember you weren't there. It was just him. I also hate being alone in silence."

"Thank you." Yami hugged Yugi back, taking in his scent. "Whatever he did to you, I'm sorry."

"Do you really want to know?" Yugi grimaced, rubbing Yami's back gently.

"If you want to share."

"He killed my family and forced me to watch," Yugi said bluntly.

Yami sat, looking at him dumbly. Blinking several times he finally stood, saying quietly, "Excuse me." And walked out of the room, grabbing a dagger on his way out.

"Don't do anything stupid, idiot." Yugi told him.

Raising an eyebrow, Yami looked at Yugi. Going back in his room and shutting the door, Yami shook his head. "No one else can get close to him. What he did to you is deplorable."

"It made me who I am today. So I suppose I can thank him for that," Yugi stated dryly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "We can't change the past, Yami."

Shaking his head, he looked at Yugi. "I gotta get you outta here now, or you'll never get out."

"Come with me," Yugi told him. "I don't think you'd want to be far from me. Or am I reading you wrong?"

Swallowing hard, Yami barked out a short laugh. "No...you aren't reading me wrong. But if I leave, Atem will hunt me down. If he finds out I left for you, you'll be hunted and never escape. Atem likes to collect my lovers as his own." Looking down, his hands balled into fists. "I can't share you. I also don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings. I've just...never experienced this before. Not this deep, not at first sight."

Yugi moved to sit in Yami's lap. His hands cupped Yami's face as he kissed him passionately. When he pulled back he smirked. "Then I'll stay to be with you," he said softly. "I've never really loved anyone in that way before...so I guess we both aren't used to this."

Running fingers down Yugi's cheek, he stared at Yugi. "I can't ask you to give up your freedom, because I can't treat you as anything but a slave. If I even remotely show any feelings for you, he will take you from me. And if he touches you." Yami's went dark. "I'll kill him."

"Then make me your wife. He can't touch me if I'm married to you," he suggested.

Yami smiled sadly. "You are pretty innocent. Of course he can take you, even if I married you. He's the Pharaoh. He can do anything he Ra well pleases. He even instilled the doctrine of jus primae noctus, and has been practicing it, when he chooses, up through two nights ago."

Yugi sighed, "Then what? I doubt he'd hunt you down if he has Akeifa to deal with."

"I want to believe you, I really do. But his pride knows no bounds. He is a vengeful bastard." Yami’s eyes darkened at some thought. Looking at Yugi, he pulled his priest robes aside, exposing several long, jagged, snake like scars...some old, and tanned, some fresh and pink. "And these are just for disrespecting him...once because I decided to have a different opinion about an advisor of his."

Yugi growled in anger. His fingers ran over the scars, using a little light magic to heal the new ones on his flesh. "I see," he said, pissed off at knowing this happened to the priest.

Yami laid his priest robes on his chair while talking, standing in only a shendyt. He shivered at the touch, shrugging. "Scars heal, I'm used to it. But that's why I have to get you out of here." Turning back around, his tan muscular chest exposed, he pulled Yugi into a hug. "I'd rather not be with you, then you hurt or touched by that bastard."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been hurt," he muttered, leaning against Yami. "Yeah, but you'd probably be better with someone to go to instead of dealing with that bastard alone."

Yami sighed, eyes sliding closed. "I can't keep fighting you. I don't want you to leave, but that's selfish. I'll leave it for you to deci..." As right then, a knife came up to Yami's throat, an arm pinned painfully back.

"Shrimp, get outta here. I'll take care of this fucker, then go get Akeifa. Ryou's waiting for you at the ..." Bakura's face appeared over Yami's shoulder. And the look of betrayal on Yami's face was a sight... "well, ya know...the house." Bakura stated with emphasis.

"Bring him back to the hideout alive. Leave Yami in my space for me," Yugi said sternly as he ran off to go get Akeifa.

"The fuck?" Bakura stated, looking confused. "Shit, if that fucker gets caught I will never fucking hear the end of it." Poking Yami in the back, "C'mon, move it." Sneaking Yami out through a passageway that Yami didn't even know was there, Bakura got Yami to an alleyway. Stopping, he blindfolded Yami, who wasn't resisting. He wasn't sure if Yugi was going to torture him, hold him for ransom, or what the hell was going on.

Yugi hoped Yami would understand. He planned to hold Yami for ransom in hopes if Atem agreed to stay out of things they might be able to have a future together. He was trying to find Akeifa while dodging guards and staying out of sight.

He heard Akeifa's voice behind a closed door. "I told him to stay hidden. Damnit. Can't any of your damn guards find him? He doesn't hide that well."

Yugi peeked in through a crack to see Akeifa arguing with one of his men. He slid the door open.

"Hey boss. I came to fetch ya," he grinned. "Bakura has Ryou by the way if you're wondering where he is. Don't ask how I know."

"Let's get the hades outta here!" The guard showed them a passageway to escape through that led them not far from the hideout. Akeifa said nothing until getting back to the hideout. Once inside, he was frantically looking for Ryou.

Ryou rushed up to his older brother and hugged him tightly, "Don't do that again, big brother." Akeifa just hugged Ryou tightly. Bakura sat, eyes dark, watching the family reunion.

Ryou eventually pulled back, "The grumpy kitty over there has been taking good care of me while you were gone, 'Keifa."

Akeifa glared at Bakura, but nodded in respect. "Thank you for protecting my brother." Bakura nodded, eyes still dark.

Ryou smiled gently. He hugged Akeifa before going over to Bakura. He hugged him too.

"Are we all fucking done being lovey dovey?" Bakura was stabbing an apple repeatedly.

"Nope," Ryou giggled, amused at seeing Bakura stabbing the apple. "What's wrong, Bakura?"

"Emotions make me fucking vomit." Bakura continued to stab the apple. Akeifa looked at Ryou and winked, mouthing "draaaaama."

"You're right, 'Kefia. 'Kurakins is being a drama queen," Ryou said aloud, innocently, shooting his brother an apologetic look as he was trying to help Bakura.

Bakura stopped stabbing the apple. Marik grabbed it and some salt. "Reunion over. Goodnight." Picking Ryou up ,he walked out of the room to his room, shutting the door.

Ryou looked up at him sheepishly. He hoped he didn't say something wrong.

Bakura pushed Ryou against the door, holding his arms above his head, and savagely started kissing him. "I can't wait any fucking more." he growled.

Ryou moaned. he parted his lips at the savage kissing. He pressed against Bakura, wanting him so badly. He was glad the thief finally wanted to make him his.

Bakura trapped Ryou between his body and the door, biting at the soft flesh of Ryou's neck. "You're mine. No one else's. Got it?" His eyes dark with need as he pulled back, looking at Ryou.

"Y-Yes, Bakura," Ryou panted out, trying to regain his breath.

"Good." Running a hand up under Ryou's shirt, he slowly started running fingers over his nipples, then over his abdomen, making feathery patterns. He kissed Ryou hard, letting go of Ryou's arms, grabbing Ryou's ass, picking him up after his other hand got done with its feathery touches.

Ryou moaned against Bakura's lips. He wrapped his arms around Bakura.   He leaned into his touch, arching his back.

Carrying Ryou to the bed, he laid him down gently, slipping his shirt and pants off before laying him fully down. Bakura drank in the sight of Ryou's body. "You truly are an angel." A small scowl ran across his face and he threw a shoe at the door. "Go fuck yourselves, psychos." Mari’s giggle could be heard.

Malik smirked, "Have fun fucking your wife." He tugged Marik into his own room to continue what they didn't finish earlier.

"I'm not an angel," Ryou pouted, blushing deeply at Bakura staring at his naked body.

“Yes, Love, you are." Crawling on top of Ryou, Bakura kissed along Ryou’s abdomen and inner thighs. Lightly licking and kissing everywhere but the hard member standing at attention, he looked up at Ryou. "What do you want?"

"I-I want you to make me yours, Bakura," Ryou mewled.

Bakura's smile was dark and protective. Adjusting himself, but not wanting to cause pain to his light, he positioned his hard shaft at the entrance. "Ready?"

"Y-Yes," he breathed out, quivering in anticipation of Bakura shoving himself in.

Bakura smirked, easing in as fast Ryou's body would allow until in to the hilt. "Feel good, Fluffy?" He whispered, voice gravelly with need.

"Fuck yeah," he whispered, shuddering in pleasure at feeling Bakura's length inside of him.

Bakura smirked, moving faster and harder, trying to not inflict injury, as he grabbed Ryou, pumping with frantic need. "I want you to cum for me, Angel."

Ryou blushed. He moaned, arching his back against Bakura. He hadn't really had an official partner before. Bakura felt so good in him. He released his seed onto his stomach, his blush deepening at causing a mess. He wondered if Bakura would release into him. If he did they would need to worry about the possibility of having kids.

Bakura growled, eyes widening as he released inside Ryou, then sliding closed. Arms shaky, he collapsed gently in Ryou. Damn...Ryou felt too good, made Bakura lose control and not think clearly. But how could he not? He had been watching over this Angel for seven years...

Ryou smiled softly. He crawled over to wrap his arms around him. "I love you," he confessed to the older thief.

Smirking, Bakura smoothed Ryou's hair, pulling him close. "If you tell anyone this I will kill you, but I love you. More."

"Why would I tell someone?" He scowled.

"You have a way of blabbing to Shrimp." He kissed Ryou's cheek. "Besides, I'm crazy, psychotic, and more than slightly homicidal...you have issues, Angel."

"Good, stay that way or else I'll use a bunny attack on you," he huffed.

"Yea, right Angel." Pulling him close, he pulled the sheet over them, resting the other hand under his pillow, dagger within fingers reach.

Ryou pouted, snuggling in Bakura's arms.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered, unknowing if Ryou was asleep or not.

"Hmmm?" Ryou asked, dozing though paying attention to Bakura.

"Seven years.” Bakura stated, kissing Ryou's temple.

"You should've told me. I always thought it was Akeifa," he said softly. "I'm glad to know it was you."

“Akeifa did more for you than you know. He kept you alive. I just did when he couldn't."

"He kept me alive for you then," Ryou smiled, not wanting Bakura to feel sad.

"Angel, I know. But...I need you to understand something..."

"What is it?" he asked.

Rolling on an elbow, Bakura ran a finger down Ryou's chest. "I'm an asshole. Don't expect this..." he gestured at them in the bed, "to be shown out there. I have to keep control. No weakness."

"I know," Ryou said as he knew he couldn't ask for much from the thief.

Looking at Ryou, Bakura sighed. "Look, Fluffs, I do love you. And I know those damn chocolate eyes are all sad I can't be all sweetiekins to you around the rest of the world. But know this...I haven't slept or fucked anyone else since I laid eyes on you seven years ago. No matter what it looks like, you have my devotion. One thing I don't do is cheat..well, cheat on a lover. Cards is something different."

Ryou sighed, "One day you'll realize feelings and love aren't a weakness. Though I know I can't ask for much and it's fine. I haven't had a lover before. The only person I have been intimate with before was Yugi, but he and I are just friends with benefits. We probably won't need each other anymore in that sense since he and I have our partners now. I don't cheat either, but I do hold grudges."

Dark eyes bore into Ryou's. "Probably won't?"

Ryou looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah... There's no need to be jealous. I love you, Bakura."

Bakura growled. "I'm not jealous. Territorial. There's a difference."

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that," Ryou teased.

Bakura pulled Ryou close. "Shut up and sleep." Closing his eyes, he settled to sleep.

"Ok," he agreed, snuggling against Bakura before falling asleep as well.

Bakura pulled him close, holding him tight all night, sleeping the best he had in seven years...

It was the best sleep for Ryou as well. He had never felt so warm, safe, and loved before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi smirked. He went to go to his room. Once inside he wrapped his arms around Yami. "Hello again," he said softly. Yami looked up when Yugi came in. "What kind of mind game are you playing at? You hate me, you love me, you have someone put a knife to my throat, you kidnap me...now you're hugging me?" Yami's voice cracked with the pain of the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the past few hours.

"A fun one. I did tell you I'm broken," he replied, a wry smile on his lips.

Something in Yami broke. He walked away, laying down on the bed, back to Yugi. "I don't want to play games. I'm beyond broken."

"It's ok. We can be broken together," Yugi said softly, curling up beside Yami on the bed.

Yami rolled over, looking Yugi in the face. "I am so fucked up right now. My emotions are split."

"Sorry," Yugi said quietly as he rarely apologized, holding Yami close to him. "Take your time to think things over."

"No, you don't understand...part of me is sad...part of me feels free, but half of me wants to slam you against that wall and fuck your brains out." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "But that's not how I want our first time to be."

"I guess you're right. That's why I'm saying to take your time," Yugi said gently.

"Part of me still doesn't know whether to trust you...and part of me is scared to, because Atem will find me."

"If he does he'll deal with me," Yugi said simply, trying to reassure Yami and himself things would be ok. "I don't blame you. I sometimes wonder if I can trust myself at times."

Staring into those amethyst eyes, Yami finally sighed, resolution settling in his eyes. "Please, Ra, let this be the answer to my prayer." Leaning over, he kissed Yugi gently, nibbling on Yugi's bottom lip. "I don't want to be apart from you. I don't know hardly anything about you, but you fill this hole I've had in my soul forever." He ran his fingers through the hair right about Yugi's ear.

"I feel the same way about you," Yugi admitted, blushing at feeling Yami touching him.

Rolling Yugi over on his back, Yami started kissing Yugi's neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a mark. "Ra you taste good."

"Ah, Yami that feels good," Yugi said, blushing as a soft moan left his lips, staring up into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. He felt himself harden at Yugi's moan. Licking the sensitive skin by the ear, he whispered, "Let me hear you moan my name, Aibou."

"Yami," he moaned softly, shivering at Yami's teasing touch against his skin.

Yami growled quietly, hands gripping Yugi's hips. He kissed down Yugi's chest, taking off clothes as he went, until finding Yugi's member. Growling in approval, he bent down, sliding Yugi's shaft in his mouth, tongue dancing over his shaft, putting pressure at the base in a delightful way.

Yugi moaned loudly. "Ahhh Yami," he groaned, trembling slightly at the pleasure his partner was giving him.

Yami felt himself harden, moisture accumulating at the tip as he became more aroused with every moan.   Gripping Yugi's base with his fist, he started pumping as he licked and sucked the head, watching Yugi's face. Yugi moaned, bucking his hips as he was growing close to an orgasm. He reached over to begin stroking Yami's shaft. He wanted Yami to feel good as well.

Yami stopped, pulling away from Yugi. Breathing heavily, eyes hooded, he looked at Yugi. "Have you ever.. " he questioned, cock twitching as he stared at Yugi's body.

"If you're wondering if I've fucked before yeah. Ryou and I used to have fun together." He admitted as his hands kept stroking and squeezing Yami's shaft.

Yami's eyes went dark with jealousy, then returned to crimson. "If you and Ryou are..." he let the question sit in the air.

"No need to be jealous, Shadow," he teased, his hands not stopping in his ministrations on Yami's cock. "He and I aren't a couple if that's what you're concerned. Just friends with benefits."

Looking back over Yugi's body hungrily, he smirked. "Well then..." pulling away from Yugi's hands, he slid in, trying to be gentle, but not successfully as Yugi felt too damn good.

"Ah, fuck you feel good," Yugi moaned, on the verge of releasing at feeling Yami's hard and warm cock deep inside of him. "Careful, you might make me think you want to be a parent so soon."

Yami smirked, slamming into Yugi a couple more times, adjusting his muscles, stopping himself from cumming, waiting to see Yugi cum. He kept pumping in time to his tugs on Yugi's shaft.

"Ahh, I'm gonna cum soon," Yugi moaned, unable to hold back at feeling Yami's hands on him and feeling him deep inside of himself as he released onto his stomach.

Watching Yugi release, Yami quickly pulled out, spilling on Yugi's stomach as well. Leaning over Yugi, he bent down, kissing those flushed lips. "You are gorgeous." he panted.

"Damn that was amazing," Yugi breathed out trying to catch his breath.

Yami smirked. "Yea, you are amazing." To himself, Yami thought he'd be damned to let Atem lay his hands on Yugi...one of them would die.

"Mmm, yes," Yugi agreed, relaxing against him as he hoped there wouldn't be any issues between them.

Yami pulled Yugi close, stroking Yugi's hair, thinking...Sighing, holding Yugi, he turned his face to Yugi's ear. "I need to go back. If I don't, he will find us. I seem to be his favorite torture device, and I don't want to bring your friends down. I can make up some excuse about Akeifa so he can stay and be safe."

"Mmm, I have a feeling he'll probably go after the boss than you," Yugi mused.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "The boss?"

"Yeah, 'Kefia is the boss around here," Yugi replied. "He is the Thief King after all, well one of them."

Yami sighed. "Yes, Atem wants Akeifa." Sitting upright, he looked at Yugi. "Yugi...I have to go back. It's the only way we can overthrow him! I can leak information to you."

"I'll go with you," Yugi said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Though trust me, I'm sure Atem's gonna go after the muffin boss. Just don't tell 'Kefia I call him that behind his back."

Yami glowered. "I can't act like this with you there...I can't let him see what you mean to me. But yea, he will want Akeifa...I have never seen him want to fuck somebody so bad."

"Let me go talk with Akeifa for a while before you storm off. I have an idea I want to see if he'll agree to it," Yugi said, getting dressed.

Yami nodded, getting up as well, pulling on his shendyt. "Want me to go with, or wait here?"

"And let you know? Hell no. You stay put, vanilla cake," Yugi teased as he walked out to go find the thief king.

**********

Akeifa was sitting at a table, eating fruit, hands territorially around a plate, a knife in his left. He was trying to figure out how to take out Bakura.

"Oh good, finally found you, boss," Yugi grinned. "I need to talk to you about something."

Raising an eyebrow, he grunted.

"It's about the Pharaoh," Yugi said, noticing in a pleased manner there were some baked goods along with the fruit as he put a muffin on Akeifa’s head while he was distracted. "I want to keep Yami as mine. You might be against with what I have to suggest, but just listen. Try and make Atem a better man. You're the Thief King. If he doesn't listen to you then just make him with whatever you need to do. He won't stop looking for you or Yami until he does and that bastard won't allow me to have Yami unless we do something. Either we overthrow the prick or change him for the better."

Akeifa glared, then noticed the muffin. "Damnit Yugi." Throwing the muffin behind him, he continued to glare. "I'd rather just overthrow him. He's a prick."

"So are you, muffin boss," Yugi growled. "So get your shit together and do something."

Akeifa sighed. "Go get the priest. We'll go back. You owe me, since I am going back so you can get a boyfriend. " He savagely stabbed a piece of apple.

"I'm probably just going to kill him in his sleep." Akeifa grumbled.

"You do too. Oh before I forget," Yugi smirked, placing another muffin on Akeifa’s head before running off to get the priest before Akeifa could hurt him.

The muffin whizzed by Yugi's head. Yami was perched on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"Come with me, sexy vanilla cake," Yugi smirked, taking Yami's hand as he took him with him to return to Akeifa.

Yami raised an eyebrow, following Yugi. Akeifa rolled his eyes seeing the two come hand in hand. "C'mon Priest...let's go back. Can we sneak back in?"

"Probably," Yugi nodded. "We can use the way Bakura did before. I remember which passages he used."

Yami smirked at Yugi. "So do I."

***************

Carefully and slowly, the trio snuck back in the palace. Taking the passage back to Yami's room, Yami peeked out slowly first, to make sure no one was in the room. No one was there. Atem had been worried about his brother and had been looking for him everywhere. Yugi noticed the different air in the palace. He poked Yami's side to go speak with the Pharaoh.

Yami glowered, but nodded. Nodding to another bed in the corner, he looked sad. "That's your bed. I'll go find Atem." Trudging, he went to the throne room.

Without Yami's noticing, Yugi followed him. He was small so it was easy for him to hide.

Atem sighed. He was frustrated at being unable to find his brother or his pet.

Putting his bored Priest face on, he entered the Throne Room, bowing. "My Pharaoh, I have no news about the other Thief."

Atem sighed, "Very well then."

"May I take my leave, or does My Pharaoh need something else from me?"

"Find my brother." Atem said.

Yami looked confused. "My Pharaoh?"

"Oh, it is you," he said in relief. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

Yami bowed again. "What does my Pharaoh need of me?" Tension in his back as his brother once again was treating him as nothing.

"Need something? Yami, you are my brother," Atem said simply. "I would think with age we could act civilly instead of you being another servant."

Fists at his side, Yami stood. "Of course, my Pharaoh. What would you like to speak of? Do you enjoy your new slave?" His voice was neutral.

"Yami," Atem sighed, a tight smile on his lips. "I haven't been the best brother to you."

Smiling, a tight smile in return, he swallowed his pride. Atem was up to something. "You have been My Pharaoh, and running a country, you have been a good big brother." His control was superb at not cracking on the word good. He also desired to not be whipped.

Atem narrowed his eyes slightly, "Don't lie to me, little brother. I know I'm a bastard. That's why I have come to a decision."

Sighing, Yami gave up. Looking at Atem, he asked, "What decision, my Pharaoh? What can I help with?" Waiting to get whipped.

Atem rose from the throne. He gently grabbed Yami and placed him on the throne. He gave him the crown, placing it on Yami's head. "You'll be the Pharaoh now. You'll run the lands better than I did." he said simply as he'd already gone through all the paperwork he needed to step down for Yami to claim the throne.

Yami's eyes grew huge. "My Pharaoh..wh...what is this? What are you doing to me?"

"I've already completed the paperwork. Right the wrongs I have done and make our country better," Atem said softly, pecking Yami's cheek before he left the room.

Yami sat on the throne, stunned. Akeifa's mouth dropped open, as he was in the shadows, hiding behind Yugi.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Yugi muttered as he approached his lover. "Will you be ok, vanilla cake?"

Blinking, he looked at Yugi. Suddenly breaking out in a smile, he looked at Yugi. "Aibou, do you know what this means?" He pulled Yugi into a hug.

"Nope, tell me," he replied, hugging him back as he sat in his lover's lap.

"I can be with you, I don't have to hide you from Atem! He can't take you from me!" He pulled Yugi into a kiss.

"Great," Yugi smiled, kissing him back gently.

Yami smiled. "First thing I need to do is free the slaves. I also need a priest." Forehead furrowed as he thought of who he could replace himself with.

"Who do you plan on making a priest?" he asked his lover.

"I don't know." Yami answered truthfully.

"Mmm, I'm sure you can think of someone, sexy," Yugi murmured, leaning against Yami's chest.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "You want to be my priest?"

"Mmm, sure that could be fun," Yugi smirked.

Yami smiled, kissing Yugi deeply.   "Now he can't take you from me."

"Yep," Yugi smiled, happy he could be with Yami.

Yami picked Yugi up, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. "I will announce to the advisors that I want to make you my wife tomorrow...if you will have me. You can be priest and wife, right?"

"I'd love that," Yugi smiled, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Though if they have a problem with that....we'll deal with it."

Yami pulled Yugi to him, shifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Yugi got comfortable against Yami before falling to sleep as well.

****************

Akeifa watched Atem, following him in the shadows.

Atem hoped Yami would accept his makeshift apology. He had known about his brother's relationship with the short teen. He decided he should let his brother live his life, but at least he could live a better life now. He ran a hand through his hair, walking as he thought of what he'd do now.

Akeifa followed Atem. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He can live a better life without me involved," Atem said simply. "He doesn't need to accept my apology."

Akeifa stared at Atem. "Brothers are important, even if they've fucked up."

"I guess so," he muttered. "Like I said his life will be better without me involved in it."

Akeifa grabbed Atem's elbow. "You know, that's really rich of you. Make problems, and then leave it all for him to clean up. You haven't changed at all."

Atem jerked his arm out of Akeifa’s grasp, "Do you honestly want to know why I did that? I want Yami to be fucking happy for once! Have you ever done that for your brother? I might of left messes for him to clean up, but at least now he can be with his boyfriend."

Akeifa smirked, leaning against the wall. "You're an idiot. You woulda took Yugi to piss off Yami as Pharaoh. So what do you do instead, trying to assuage your guilt? Step down so he can be Pharaoh...and he still can't be with his boyfriend because Yugi's street. Even if Yami would do something as stupid as make Yugi his priest, he still can't be with him. Cause Yugi was born street. Royalty is born, not made."

"Piss off," Atem hissed as he didn't ask for Akeifa to follow him as he prepared to leave the palace.

Akeifa jerked Atem to him. "You can't tell me shit to do, you aren’t even Pharaoh anymore. But, you are coming with me."

"I know," he said, his gaze guarded as he knew he shouldn't show weakness towards a thief. "Fine, where to?"

Akeifa pulled out a scarf. Stalking towards Atem, "Hold out your hands."

"Fine," he grumbled, holding out his hands.

Akeifa expertly tied Atem's hands, then took another around Atem's eyes. Picking him up like a sack of potatoes, he carried him back to the hideout.

Atem wondered why Akeifa was taking him back to where he stayed. It was strange, but he guessed he would see what will happen soon enough.

"Psychos, wake up. Get my brother and the Demon." Akeifa threw Atem in a chair in a darker bedroom. "You have some people to answer to." He stood nearby, arms crossed.

"Probably," Atem muttered.

***************

Malik growled in annoyance.   He got up and went to go knock on Bakura's door. "Wake up, 'Kurakins. This is important."

"Stop fucking calling me that." Bakura growled, picking Ryou up, wrapping him in a blanket, and carrying him out after slipping on pants. Marik came out as well, yawning. "Oh for fucks sake, get some pants." Bakura growled.

"Nope," Malik said, amused at seeing Bakura did have a soul after all with how he was treating Ryou.

"Where the fuck is Muffin?"

"I don't know," Malik admitted.

"He's probably waiting for us," Ryou said through a yawn.

Marik grinned. "Awww, what a cute lil baby angel." Giggling he ducked behind Malik as Bakura glared darkly. Heading to Muffin's room, Bakura said nothing, thinking of ways to murder them in their sleep.

"It's ok, Bakura. I'm glad Yugi and I aren't the only ones that call him a muffin," Ryou giggled softly.

Malik wrapped his arms around Marik as he carried him into the room where he sensed Akeifa was.

Marik smiled, snuggling into Malik's arms. Bakura just about dropped Ryou seeing Atem. "Did we just fucking get lucky or what? I want first dibs at cutting this bastard." Marik pulled a knife from Ra knows where, wiggling in Malik's grasp, trying to protect his love.

Malik smirked, putting Marik down, "Have fun, fire bird."

Ryou frowned, keeping Bakura calm, "This is interesting. Yugi's idea, right?"

"Let's carve symbols on your back..." Marik hissed. Akeifa glared. "No. Yami is now Pharaoh, Atem abdicated. So I forced him here."

Ryou raised a brow, managing to get out of Bakura's arms. He restrained Marik as he knew what to do.

"No one's gonna get hurt," Ryou said as he didn't like unnecessary violence. "Is he here for your own purposes or to apologize, brother?"

Akeifa glared at Ryou. "He needs to pay for his sins, especially to you and Yugi."

"Then do what you need to," Ryou said simply.

Marik grinned, bringing the knife to Atem's back. Akeifa looked at Atem. Raising an eyebrow..."Want to plead for your life, anything?"

"Why should I? I'm a bastard. If you're going to kill me do it already," Atem growled, his gaze guarded against the thief.

"Enough Marik. Let me think on what I want to do with this unrepentant asshole. Leave me, and I will figure out what to do by tomorrow."

"Ok," Malik grabbed Marik as he left to go comfort his little fire bird.

Ryou sighed, "Ok, muffin brother. Though just don't make a foolish mistake." He returned to Bakura's room, not looking over his shoulder as he knew Bakura would follow shortly.

Marik pouted, but followed. Bakura frowned darkly, but turned, picking Ryou up and carrying him back to their room. Ryou pouted at his kitten, "I don't need to be carried, 'Kura."

Bakura ignored Ryou, carrying him to bed. Ryou pouted at him. Bakura looked at Ryou. "Angel's feet don't need to touch the ground. He winked, crawling back into bed with Ryou.

Ryou slightly smiled. He crawled into bed beside him. He wasn't that tired anymore. He clenched his fists, knowing Akeifa would do the right thing. Or at least he hoped.

Bakura growled, pulling Ryou to him like a teddy bear, arm around him.

Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest. He shook slightly, letting himself cry. He guessed his brother and Bakura were the only people to see him this weak.

Bakura looked at Ryou. "Angel, you are staying with me. I didn’t wait seven years to let you go."

"I-I know," he said, his voice soft.

"Then why the tears?" Bakura reached up, tenderly wiping away a tear.

"Don't you ever have times where you just need to cry?" Ryou asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "That's why. I just needed to cry. A lot of stuff has happened."

Bakura looked at Ryou like he had two heads. "No. I haven't cried since I was 8."

"Oh," Ryou nodded, feeling better after he cried.

"C'mere Angel. I am tired." Bakura pulled Ryou to him.

"Ok," Ryou snuggled into Bakura's embrace.

Bakura petted Ryou until Bakura fell asleep.

Ryou fell asleep in his lover's embrace.

************

Akeifa looked at Atem. "Humility would go a long way." He growled.

"Shit happens. If you want to kill me don't be hesitant," he hissed.

Akeifa snapped. Grabbing Atem, he slammed him into the wall. "Show some fucking remorse." He hissed, nose to nose with Atem.

Atem glared silently at him. He grunted in slight pain at being slammed that hard against the wall.

"Do you truly have nothing...and no one... you care for, that you are afraid to lose?"

"The person I do give a fuck about will be happy now," Atem said simply, looking down as he just waited for the thief to end his life.

"Well, there may be hope for you yet." Akeifa's voice held some type of emotion... Picking Atem up, he laid Atem on the bed. "If you try to escape, you won't make it out of here alive." Akeifa whispered, pulling off the wrist wrappings. Sitting back down in a chair, he watched Atem with dark eyes, twirling a dagger in his fingers.

"I don't have anywhere to go," he muttered, propping himself up on one of his elbows. "So why aren't you going to kill me?"

Akeifa glowered at Atem. "My reasons are my own, pharaoh." He spat the last word put like a piece of rancid meat. "At least I am not trying to frighten you with being raped."

Atem narrowed his eyes at him, "Alright then."

After a few moments of silence, Akeifa looked at Atem. "Why can't you even acknowledge what you did was wrong? Ask for forgiveness? Your brother would forgive you. I would forgive you."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I don't expect forgiveness," he responded to the thief thoughtfully. "I don't ask for it because I'm better off dead than alive at this point."

Akeifa rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a true martyr. Idiot. Work to fix your wrongs, you pampered, selfish bastard."

Atem glared at him, "Why do you want me to fix things?"

"Why are you so defiant to not fix things?" Akeifa stood, walking over to the bed and towering over Atem.

"Why do you give a fuck about it?" he asked in annoyance.

"Because I have had a fucking crush on you since we were kids and you had a heart back then, giving me that loaf of bread." Akeifa's eyes widened at his declaration.

Atem froze at hearing that, looking down as he remembered what he was like when he was a kid, "People change, Akeifa."

Akeifa sat down, lifting Atem's face with a finger. Moving close to Atem's face, he whispered, "You can be kind, if you choose to."

Atem stared at him, "I don't know, thief."

"I do." Akeifa whispered, closing the distance and capturing the fallen Pharaoh's lips in his own.

Atem kissed him back. He wasn't entirely sure why a thief wanted to help him.

Pulling back, breathing heavy, Akeifa looked at Atem with dark eyes. His heart was aggravating him because it was fluttering in his chest.

Atem cupped Akeifa’s cheek, thinking things over before saying, "Ok, I'll need your help though."

Akeifa nodded. He was going to stab every butterfly in his body. "First, I am taking you to your brother tomorrow. You need to apologize to him first."

"Alright," he agreed.

Standing, Akeifa went back to the chair. "Get some sleep."

Atem nodded. He snuck a glance at Akeifa before turning onto his side and falling to sleep.

*************

Marik just curled into a ball, saying nothing.

Malik held Marik tightly against him.

Marik...cried. For the first time in forever, he broke, tears spilling.

Malik hugged his little fire bird, "It'll be ok, honey. Akeifa knows what he's doing."

"I want to kill that bastard!" Marik growled. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"Marik, Akeifa will do what's right," Malik assured.

Marik nodded, sniffling.

Malik wiped Mari’s tears away, "You'll be ok, love."

"As long as you are with me, I will be." Marik sniffled, anxiety attacking him. "Oh, Ra...are you going to leave because I am weak?" Pure panic was on his face.

"Marik, I'm not leaving you. Don't be silly," Malik assured. "You're not weak. Fortunately for you I'm not like 'Kurakins or 'Kefia."

Marik just held onto Malik for dear life. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be a wreck," Malik teased, keeping his lover close to him. "That or you'd gut anyone alive you didn't trust or go insane like me."

Sniffling but smiling, Marik nodded. "Yea, I guess so. But you aren't insane."

"Oh, just not towards you, honey," Malik assured with a grin.

Marik grinned up at him. "Well, we can be insane together...I will just be the more sane of the insane."

"Good," he nuzzled the younger blonde.

Marik curled up to Malik, falling asleep, curling a lock of Malik's hair in his finger

 


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Akeifa shook Atem. "We need to go now." He was hoping to sneak out so as not to deal with the psychos or the killer queen.

"Ok," he replied, getting up to follow him.

Taking a secret passage, he led Atem out and back to the other passage, sneaking to Yami's room in the palace. "Palace security sucks." He told Atem.

"Indeed," he quietly agreed as he had followed Akeifa’s lead.

Opening the door, Akeifa saw that Yami slept peacefully, his arms around Yugi, holding him close. Akeifa was annoyed Yugi didn’t wake up with the slight squeak and air quality difference in the room.

Though Yugi was woken up by something else. He gently moved Yami's arms from him. He got up and rushed into the bathroom to throw up.

Yami sat up, hearing Yugi. Getting up, he went to the bathroom. "Aibou? Are you okay?"

Akeifa was beyond annoyed that both were so careless.

"Fucking peachy," he grumbled.

Getting a wet washcloth, he wiped down Yugi's face lovingly. "Do you want to lie back down?" He was also feeling for fever.

Atem raised a brow. He had never seen his brother like this before.

"Maybe, not sure," Yugi admitted.

"Here." Yami picked Yugi up gently, carrying him back to bed. Laying him gently down, he fetched a clean pot next to the bed. "In case you get sick again." He sat by the bedside worriedly.

"Thanks, my back hurts though," Yugi told him.

Grabbing a pillow, Yami gently tried to adjust Yugi. "Better? I will fetch Isis to bring some medicine."

"Thanks, Yami. That would be great," Yugi smiled lightly.

Yami ran out, to fetch Isis.

"Are you fucking kidding me shrimp?" Akeifa glared

"Nope, I didn't know I could joke," Yugi replied dryly. "What do you want, muffin boss?"

"How the fuck did you go and get pregnant?"

Yugi was unamused, "I have no idea if I am or not. It happens by having sex or fucking without pulling out in time. I won't be surprised if I hear your little brother is knocked up when he wakes up too."

"Bakura will fucking kill you if you sired with Ryou. He is possessive. And the psychos fuck like bunnies and aren't pregnant." Akeifa scowled.

"You really are an idiot sometimes. Bakura is fucking your brother. So expect him to have a bun in the oven soon," Yugi sighed. "I know. That's why I was careful until he and I found our lovers."

Akeifa growled. Yami came in with Isis, her dark hair in disarray as she just awoke. Skidding to a stop, she bowed to Atem. "My Pharaoh..." Her eyes huge as she knew the history of those two.

Yami stopped, then strode purposefully and protectively over to Yugi, shielding him from Atem. "What do you want?" He nodded at Akeifa.

"I came to apologize for being a prick to you," Atem spoke up.

Yugi raised a brow, gesturing Isis over to him, "They'll deal with their family issues. I need your help, priestess."

Yami turned to Isis. "I explained what was happening on the way over. Help him, please."

Eyes huge, she bowed again. "If it pleases my Pharaoh?"

"It does." Yami stated with authority, Isis's eyes large, already checking out Yugi's body with her eyes while waiting for the approval needed. Looking to Atem, his eyes narrowed. "Why? I have to say, I still believe there is a plot in this."

"Akeifa won't kill me. He wants me to fix things," the former Pharaoh informed him.

"Thanks," Yugi gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, the muffin king over there tries for his subjects to turn good or be on his side... He tries at least. Good to see you found a boyfriend, boss."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Akeifa snapped. "And quit calling me muffin anything." Isis was feeling over him, casting and chanting.

Yami looked to Atem. "You haven't been my brother since you ascended. Now, you want to abdicate and become a good guy? Surely you realize my trepidation."

"I do, but this guy won't accept my plea for death," Atem said simply. "I would prefer to die for you to be happy, Yami."

Yugi frowned, "Vanilla cake, I've never had a brother though he sounds sincere. I think you should accept it since muffin over here isn't up for offing him to the afterlife."

Yami had felt the sincerity in Atem's words. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he looked at Atem. Quietly, "What happened to make you the monster you were? Why did you beat me?"

Isis stopped, looking to Yugi. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear. "Men reproduce a bit differently...I feel a faint heartbeat."

Akeifa glowered. "Just because I don't want to kill him doesn't make me a muffin, for fuck's sake."

"Don't be an angry polar bear," Yugi said simply. "You're a muffin. Deal with it. Yami's accepted his role as a vanilla cake."

"I'm not sure," Atem admitted honestly.

"Probably Zorc. he does like to fuck with people's lives for his entertainment," Yugi interjected.

Yami pouted, looking over his shoulder at Yugi. "Brother...I love you. I've always loved you. But I hated you with every scar you put on my back. I want my brother. I've missed you, when we used to play together as children."

"I'm sorry, little brother," Atem hugged Yami tightly. "I really don't know what came over me the past years or so."

"So..you'll take back the throne?" Yami asked. "The brother I know is an amazing ruler, and I would be happy to serve as his priest. But..." serious eyes studied Atem, "If you try to take Yugi like you did Mana and Shiza, I will kill you."

Akeifa nodded at Yugi's last comment. "So, wanna go kill Zorc? I wanna kill someone, just not him." He nodded at Atem.

"Not right now. I'm sure there are some grunts that need to die. Taking on a demon might kill ya, muffin," Yugi smirked. "Is everything ok, Isis?"

Isis sat back. "Yes, you are healthy."

"What's wrong then?" Yugi asked the priestess.

"Bunny and I could kill him." Akeifa crossed his arms.

"Bunny?" Yugi asked. "Are you talking about Ryou or Bakura?"

"Neither. Her name is Bunny."

Atem looked at Yami. "If I am Pharaoh once again it won't be easy for you and Yugi to be wed. Just because of how our society is it wouldn't be approved by the people, but then again I really don't care what they think about you two lovebirds," Atem said with a small smirk on his lips. "Depends on if you don't want to handle the responsibilities of being a Pharaoh or if you prefer for me to rule once more."

Yami looked at Atem. "Atem, you really can be a good leader. Unfortunately for me, I know my abilities...and lack thereof...You know more about it than me. But if it is going to impede me and Yugi, then no way in hades am I giving this back."

"Hmm, yes if you're not the Pharaoh it will impede on your relationship," Atem informed his younger brother. "I know, but at least I'm out of whatever was possessing me."

Isis sighed. "You are pregnant."

Akeifa scowled. "Told ya."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled.

"You're gonna be a father, Yami."

Yami turned to Yugi, smiling huge. "This is amazing.": He crawled up in the bed, pulling Yugi carefully into his lap. Smoothing his hair, he looked to Atem. "Well then, I'm Pharaoh. Nothing's messing this up." Looking down at Yugi, he smiled. Leaning into Yugi's ear, "Maybe he should be the High Priest? Since you will be busy with little ones...but you don't get to monopolize the baby...I get fair share too." He smiled, nuzzling Yugi's ear.

Akeifa rolled his eyes, swallowing the vomit in the back of his throat at the cutesy cutesy.

Yugi blushed, "Mmm, true. You still want him around so he can be the priest."

"Good," Atem said, smiling softly at the adorable couple and amused at Akeifa’s reaction.

"Yes, I do want him around...so we can rebuild our relationship, and so I have a knowledgeable advisor." Yami said simply.

Akeifa glared at Atem. "So, what are you going to do now, Temmy?" Barely hiding a smirk.

Atem grimaced, "Don't call me that ever again. It sounds too cute."

"Aw, muffin is trying to be adorable," Yugi taunted, kissing Yami quickly before pulling back as he sat on his lover's lap. "Yeah, having him around would be good. I guess he doesn't need to patch things up with me. What happened then is the past and the past is the past."

Akeifa smirked. "Whatever, Temmy." Looking to Yugi. "Shut up, Shrimp."

Yami frowned. "Atem, I want you to be my high priest, but something must be done first. You need to think long and hard about your history with Yugi, and if there is something you need to apologize for, you need to do that."

Yugi glared lightly at Yami, "I told you he doesn't need to make amends to him. I'd still hate him even if he apologized. You can't change what happened."

Yami glared at Yugi. "You cannot forgive him, you can hate him, but he needs to do this. He needs to take responsibility."

Akeifa glared at Atem. "I would recommend Yugi be next to salvage this relationship. But don't lie about it, don't be insincere. If you aren't sorry for being a butcher, own it." Eyes dark.

"Ok," Atem agreed.

"Oh I'll forgive him, but still hate him for it," Yugi replied simply. "Unlike most people I learned to hate most people depending on what they do."

Akeifa simmered, staring at Atem. There better be a better apology than that. He denied that he loved the Shrimp like a brother, but he did. Which made it really gross when Ryou and Yugi were fooling around.

Yami kissed Yugi gently, smoothing down his hair. "I wish I could have met you sooner and taken away your pain."

"It wasn't pain for long. It was mostly hatred and anger," Yugi stated, pecking Yami back; knowing what grossed out Akeifa though he didn't care. "Atem, you can apologize all you want, but it's not going to change what happened. Can we forget it and start over? We're gonna be in-laws either way."

Atem smiled softly, "Yeah, if we can hopefully be friends?"

"Eventually, yeah," Yugi nodded as he guessed he could give Akeifa’s boyfriend a break this one time. "Fuck up again and we'll see what happens. Muffin you found a good grizzly bear."

Yami wasn't entirely pleased with this situation, but if Yugi was, it was okay with him. It was Yugi's situation after all.

"I am not a fucking muffin, and haven't found a good anyone." Crossing his arms, he refused to look at Atem.

"Wow, someone is deep in denial," Yugi commented. "Yes, embrace the muffin life, 'Kefia. It'll be fine, Yami. I deal with my own situations. You just worry about getting back together with your brother."

Atem blushed, "I'm not a grizzly."

"Yes, you are and 'Kefia is a muffin whether he wants to admit it or not," Yugi smiled cheekily.

Akeifa frowned. "I fucking hate mood swings." Looking at Atem, he frowned, walking out. "You better stay here, Priest." He disappeared quietly through the tunnel, not stopping til he was close to the hideout. Sliding down, he put his head in his lap and let a couple tears slip out. He knew he couldn't be with Atem, not now that he was priest. What he said was true...royalty was born, not made, and the Priest couldn't change the rules.

 

"Mmm, yeah you two will have to deal with these mood swings," Yugi mused. "Good luck."

Yami frowned, looking to Atem.

Atem shrugged, "We'll deal with it."

Yami nodded. "So, we need to announce all this today?" Still holding Yugi.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Atem smiled a small one.

Yugi leaned against Yami, "Let’s just see what happens and hope for the best."

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "Okay." Standing, he started finding his priest robes to give his brother. "Will you be able to make it today Yugi?"

"Yep, Yugi assured, putting on some clothes as he handed the priest robes to Atem. "I found them, Yami."

Atem put the robes on, "Let's hope this goes well."

Yami turned, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now what in Ra's name will I wear?"

Yugi chuckled lightly, "You are the Pharaoh now, honey."

"You can use my clothes," Atem suggested.

Yami blushed. "Shut up, I'm new to this."

 

*******

Bakura stretched, smiling down at the perfect angel lying in bed. He moved aside Ryou's hair, kissing his jaw.

Ryou didn't feel good when he woke up. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Bakura stomped into the bathroom, worry clear on his face. "What's wrong?" Thinking back on what Ryou had eaten, remembering where all the antidotes were...

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok," Ryou said when he was done.

"Let's get you an antidote. If some motherfucker is playing a joke..." Bakura picked Ryou up, carrying him to the infirmary.

"I'm really ok, kitty," Ryou sweat dropped.

Bakura ignored Ryou, going to a medic. "Fix him now."

"Um, 'Kura...please don't be mad," Ryou said nervously as he had received the news though he told the medic he'd tell Bakura gently.

Bakura pulled out a knife, stabbing the table. "Who do I fucking have to kill?"

"Um, no one. You're going to be a father," Ryou said sheepishly.

Bakura dropped the knife, glaring at Ryou. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Ummm, w-we're having twins. The medic confirmed they're yours," Ryou squeaked, tensing in fear at Bakura's reaction.

"Fuck no, not you." He threw a knife over Ryou's head. Turning, he ran back towards his room.

Ryou curled up into a ball and cried. He knew Bakura wouldn't take the news well. He hated feeling rejected by the one he loved.

"Uh huh, we'll see,” Yugi teased, rushing out to Atem's room, grabbing the necessary clothes and came back as he gave them to Yami. “There you go, lovely."

Yami smiled and got fully dressed, setting the crown on his head. After getting dressed, he turned around. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Yugi smiled.

"Pretty good," Atem smiled as well.

Smiling, he kissed Yugi, and hugged Atem. "Let's go." He headed out to the throne room and waited to appear on the balcony when instructed.

"You can begin when they've all assembled," Atem informed his brother.

***********

Marik rose up the next morning, running for his life to the bathroom, barely making it before puking everywhere.

"Are you ok?" Malik rushed over to help Marik up as he'd clean the mess later.

Marik groaned, holding his head. "No..." he whimpered. "My head and back is killing me."

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary," Malik said.

Marik just whimpered, curling up in a ball on the floor. "I don't wanna move."

"I'll carry you," Malik scooped Marik into his arms as he walked briskly to the infirmary.

Marik whimpered, holding onto Malik.

"I hurt." Marik whimpered.

"It'll be ok," Malik assured as he entered the infirmary and handed Marik over to a medic. "Fix him or else."

The medic gulped, but took Marik, who moaned in pain.

Malik paced back and forth waiting for his lover to return to him.

The medic came out. "U..um...please come with me. Marik wants to see you!" He squeaked.

"Oh, ok," Malik walked in, nervous about what the news would be.

Marik was looking pale, laying in the bed. "Mal...I hurt." The medic looked terrified. "He...he's pregnant with twins..." backing away.

Malik grinned, "That's great. Are you ok, Marik?"

"Well...uh...that's the problem..." The medic literally hid behind Marik. "The pregnancy is high risk."

"Of what?" Malik asked the medic.

"Death." whispered the medic.

"I see," Malik frowned. "Do you still want to have them, fire bird?"

“Um...I meant death of Marik. The babies are strong and healthy. Malik is the one with the heart problem."

Malik rolled his eyes, "I know that. I was asking Marik if he still wants to keep them."

"I want to...promise you'll take care of them if I don't make it?" Marik pleaded.

"Of course," Malik smiled, holding Marik close.

"I don't wanna leave you." Marik sniffled.

"We have good healers," Malik smiled. "If anything happens we can rely on them and Ra."

Marik nodded. "Take me back to our room?"

"Sure," Malik smirked, picking him up to take him back to their room.

Marik snuggled up to him. "I want candy."

"Ok," Malik placed Marik onto their bed as he grabbed the jar and handed it to him. "I'm not sure what kind you want."

All!" Marik giggled, then winced. He kept eating candy though. "We hafta think of names."

"Mmm, yes," Malik mused, amused at his partner's antics.

"I like Mordecai and Wafalinga." Marik giggled, then frowned when there was no more of the certain kind of candy he was eating.

Malik gave him another jar, "I can always find more, dear. We'll figure it out when they're born."

"Yay!" Eating more, he offered some to Malik.

Malik smiled, accepting the offering, "Thanks.”

Marik smirked. "I love you Yandere."

"Mmm, I love you too, fire bird," Malik murmured gently.

Marik curled up. sleeping, holding Malik and the candy.

Malik smiled gently as he watched Marik sleep.

***********

Akeifa walked in, seeing his brother in a ball crying, he ran over. "Ryou, buddy, what's up?" He cooed, smoothing Ryou's hair down.

Ryou hugged his brother, "I....um well I went to the infirmary and the medic said I'm pregnant with twins. Bakura was pissed and just walked off. I don't know where he went."

Akeifa sighed heavily. "Fuck. Come on. And I'm not carrying you." Akeifa helped Ryou up and started searching for the annoying thief.

"O-Ok," Ryou trudged after his brother, still feeling sad and like shit at his lover walking away from him.

Barging into the room, dodging the knife thrown, Akeifa walked in, Bakura's back to them. "Get out." Bakura growled.

"No. You can't knock my brother up and then leave. Explain yourself." Akeifa glowered. He was in no mood.

Ryou was tempted to leave. He appreciated his brother for standing up for him. He hoped Bakura would give him a reason. He could raise his kids on his own, but it wouldn't be the same without his lover.

"No." Bakura grumbled.

Akeifa strode over to Bakura. "I know the fucking reason, but he deserves to know. If you don't want to be with him, fine. But don't be a coward. Ryou can raise your babies fine. But he deserves to know, right Ryou?"

"I'd like to know why you're being an idiot," Ryou said bluntly.

Bakura rounded on Ryou. "I'm the idiot?! You're the ...."   He stopped, catching his breath, breathing through his nose. "My fucking mother died giving birth to me.   I killed my own mother...and now my spawn will kill you." He turned back around, away from Ryou.

"If the kids would cause my death the medic would’ve told me," Ryou said. "I understand your concern, Bakura. It's just....you don't storm off after someone tells you that you're having their spawn. You stay and talk about what problems could happen and try to figure out a backup plan if I have a miscarriage."

"I can't fucking lose you." Bakura growled. Akeifa snuck out.

Ryou grabbed his brother by the arm, "Where do you think you're going, mister? You and I need to talk whether you like it or not."

Akeifa shrugged him off. "We can talk after you make up with him."

"Akeifa Bakura Touzoku, this is important," Ryou said sternly.

Akeifa stared at Ryou. "And so is this. I will talk to you when you all are done." Firmly, he walked out the door.

Bakura looked at Ryou. "I'm sorry." There were tears on Bakura's face.

Ryou looked back, glaring lightly at him, "I've told you I do hold grudges, but don't hate people, Bakura. Think and consider how I'll feel from doing that."

Bakura appraised the situation. Walking up to Ryou, he sighed. "Look. I'm an infant in the emotions department. You are the only thing that has kept me alive these past 7 years...making sure you were safe. I react by instinct. Fear is primal. And fear of losing you..." he rubbed a thumb over Ryou's cheek...another tear fell. "I'm sorry."

"Dark angels shouldn't cry." Ryou said softly, brushing Bakura's tears away. "I understand. It's ok… Just...don't do it again please."

Bakura held Ryou tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Bakura," Ryou said softly, holding him close. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Bakura just held him close. "I'm sorry I put you at risk. I swore I would never do that. I was selfish." A dark cloud seemed to settle over him. He held Ryou's hand.

"It's ok, kitten." Ryou said softly, cuddling with his boyfriend. "Wanna help me lecture 'Kefia?"

Bakura smirked. "I'd like that."

**************

After all assembled, Yami quickly kissed Yugi, smiling. "I love you." He walked out on the balcony, serious face in place. As the situation was being explained, Yami suddenly stumbled, falling backwards, a small red spot forming on his chest.

Yugi growled. He caught Yami, using his magic to heal him. "Whoever did this is going to suffer by my hands."

Yami's eyes were closed, as the wound went deep before Yugi caught him. The guards were searching in full force. Yugi held Yami close as he healed his lover. Atem narrowed his eyes, searching to find the culprit.

Yami opened his eyes, looking up at Yugi. "What is going on?"

Atem noticed a figure climbing down a tower, about the right angle. Atem raced after the strange figure.

"You were attacked." Yugi said, still using his magic. "Don't move."

Atem was easily able to catch up to the figure, since it wasn't running fast. It was a child, about 8 years old, with blank eyes.

Yami frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"I know, Atem went to go fetch the person," Yugi said, not stopping his magic from healing his love as the injury was rather deep.

Yami coughed. "Don't stress yourself." He ran a hand over Yugi's face.

"I won't," Yugi assured, finishing up the healing process. "You should be good, but don't strain yourself too much."

"Why did you hurt my brother, little one?" Atem asked the kid gently as he caught him easily. "Tell me," Atem demanded, staring into the child's lifeless eyes. "Who sent you and why?" The child collapsed, dead.

Yami frowned, but nodded. Looking to his guards, he also looked at the royal advisors. "I want better guards and security."

"You will have them." Atem assured, returning. "A strange child did it and then perished without warning."

"That's weird," Yugi muttered. "We'll need more protection with a little one on the way."

Yami nodded. "Thank you Atem. I truly appreciate it." Standing, he went back to the balcony.

Atem stood over with Yugi to keep him protected while Yami gave his speech.

The rest of the speech went off without a hitch. After returning, he looked at Yugi. "Aibou, could I have a word alone with my Priest?"

"Sure," Yugi stepped out for the two brothers to chat.

After making sure Yugi was out of the room, Yami turned to Atem. "Brother, you have to swear something to me. If I start acting differently...darkly...I want you to stop me...no matter what. If this was something Zorc did, and I start acting...badly...I don't want to drag Yugi, you, or our country down more."

"I'll make sure you're locked in a padded room," Atem said simply. "I won't let any harm come to Yugi or the baby."

"Thank you, Brother." Hugging him tightly, he sighed. "I am going to go find Yugi."

************

Ryou tugged Bakura by the hand as he found Akeifa, "Brother we need to talk."

Akeifa looked to his brother, happy to note that they were holding hands. "What?"

"Two things. You and Bakura first. After that I need to talk about you and Atem," Ryou said simply. "I want my relationship with Bakura to work, but I know you two are rivals or enemies. Is there something you two can do in order for there to be peace?"

Bakura and Akeifa glared at each other. "I will be civil to him for you. But that is all I can do." Bakura growled.

Akeifa looked to Ryou. "Sure, little brother. I relinquish my crown to you. You are the new thief king of my sect." Bowing, he cut his hand with his dagger and placed his hand over his heart. "I serve you."

Ryou sheepishly smiled, "Thank you both. I'll make you proud, big brother."

"You already have." Akeifa smiled lovingly at Ryou. Bakura's mouth dropped.

Ryou blushed and hugged him, "Thanks, big brother. Now there's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a crush or are you falling in love with Atem? Now, don't get huffy with me about emotions being a weakness. Bakura still hasn't learned that emotions and love are a strength."

Akeifa looked away. "It doesn't matter. Atem is the High Priest now. And he is royalty. We've been through this."

"That doesn't answer my questions, big brother," Ryou sighed. "Yes, he is the High Priest now. Does that change how you feel? Love is love and you should go after the one you want before they slip through your fingers. If I know you as well as I think I do you don't want to lose the people you love."

"Ryou, you know I have had a crush on Atem since the Bread Incident. But we can't be together, I even heard Atem say that to Yami today." Crossing his arms, his face darkened.

"Are you really letting that get in the way? The thief I know wouldn't back down so easily," Ryou stated sternly.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Muffin. Go after your man. Atem wants you...I saw him checking out your ass." Akeifa growled and walked off, throwing a "I'll think about it." over his shoulder.

Ryou frowned, "I guess that's the best we can get. It'll take a while to get used to being a thief king..."

Bakura smirked. "I don't mind sharing my kingdom with you, Angel."

Ryou glomped Bakura, "Thanks, you're the best."

Bakura smirked. "Careful Angel." Gently he put his hand on Ryou's stomach.

"I'm always careful," Ryou pouted.

"No walking." Bakura picked up Ryou, carrying him to the table. "Fruit. Eat." He started piling fruit on the plate.

Ryou pouted, "How can I hurt myself from walking?"

“I don't know, but I'm not taking a chance. Eat." He pushed a date at Ryou.

Ryou pouted, eating the date as he was eating for three now. Two aside from himself.

Bakura pushed a grape towards him. Cutting up an orange and sprinkling sugar on half and salt on the other half. "Don't know if you like sweet or salty."

"Sweet," Ryou answered. "I have to be in a certain mood to want salty." He smirked lightly at Bakura.

Bakura pushed the sweet half to Ryou, eating the salty half, smirking. "Not a word Psycho." He heard Marik. Marik had woken up demanding to take a walk to the kitchen...and by that I mean that Marik wanted Malik to carry him to the kitchen.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi was waiting as he was getting a checkup by Isis.

Yami came in. "Are you ok? Is he okay?" Yami looked panicked.

"I'm ok. Isis was giving me a checkup and we decided to do one every few weeks or so," Yugi explained.

Yami sat down next to Yugi. "When can we find out the sex of the baby, if we want to?" He kissed Yugi's nose, grabbing his hand.

"In a few weeks," Yugi smiled.

Yami grinned. "We have to think of names!"

"Mmm, yeah we can," Yugi nodded.

"I like Yugi if it's a boy. And Yugi if it's a girl." Yami kissed Yugi's temple.

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" Yugi teased.

"Nah...it's the most beautiful name of the most beautiful person I know. Wow, I am a sap." He smirked. "Ra, I love you so much."

"Yes, but you're my adorable sap," Yugi grinned.

Yami smiled. "I have never been so happy in my life. I have my mate and my brother, and a baby." He kissed Yugi's nose again. "You have an adorable nose."

"Mmm, good I am too," Yugi said. "I'm glad I can make good memories to replace the bad ones."

Hugging Yugi close he smiled. "So, do ya like royalty? We could take an oil bath?"

"It's been interesting," Yugi murmured. "Sure, it could be fun. Who knows what we could do in a bath..."

Yami grinned, picking Yugi up and taking him in the royal bath. "Thanks Isis, bye." Smirking, he sat Yugi down as he looked through his oils. "Lavender, cinnamon, or Lilac?"

"Mmm, cinnamon," Yugi replied.

Pulling out the cinnamon oil, he poured a generous, but not overpowering amount in, checking the water temperature. Yugi watched him.

After getting everything ready, he came over, stripping Yugi. "Sorry, I'm spoiling you, but I like spoiling you."

"If it's you I don't mind." Yugi told him.

"Good." He smirked and picked Yugi up gently, setting him in the water before he stripped and got in. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami. They both still had their own scars.

"I never thought I would have this peace." Smiling he held Yugi. Smirking, he slipped a hand down and squeezed Yugi's ass. "Or this piece." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Mmm, true," Yugi blushed, liking the feel of Yami's hands on him. "I'm glad to have you, vanilla cake."

Yami wiggled his eyebrows at Yugi. "Wanna go fool around? I can't get you pregnant." Yep, Yami thought he was a real comedian.

Yugi smirked, "We can just relax for a bit. A lot has happened so far."

Yami pouted, but kissed Yugi's neck gently, just a quick peck. "I know." He got some of the oil and worked it on his hands, then worked it on Yugi's shoulders. "Does this feel good, Aibou?"

Yugi relaxed, "Yeah, it feels great."

Smiling, Yami whispered, "I have another idea." Getting out, he picked Yugi up, taking him to the bed. "Get comfortable. I'm giving you a full body massage. Just gotta get the oils."

"Mmm, that sounds nice. Can I give you one when you're done?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yes, if I don't do my job right...you should be so relaxed you fall asleep when I am done."

"I'll do it anyways though," Yugi pouted.

"I think you overestimate your pregnancy body." Yami smiled, running his hands over Yugi's back.

"Probably," he mused.

Yami used skilled hands to work Yugi's body to putty.

Yugi relaxed, trusting Yami. He enjoyed feeling his lover's hands on his body.

Yami worked it til Yugi fell asleep. Yugi eventually grew sleepy. He dozed off and on.

When finished, Yami crawled in the bed, holding his lover protectively Yugi felt sleepy, "I'm tired, Yami."

"Good, Aibou. That was the goal." He kissed his Aibou's neck, pulling the sheet around them. "Sleep, sweet angel."

“I'm not an angel," Yugi muttered, cuddling into Yami's arms.

"That is a matter of opinion, Aibou." Yami held him close.

"Mmm, I guess so." Yugi yawned, getting comfy before he started to snooze.

After he was sure Yugi was comfy, Yami drifted off.

***********

Akeifa walked off, thinking...his feet taking him to the secret passages without realizing it...taking him to the room Atem used as Pharaoh. Blinking, realizing where he was, he peeked in the room.

Atem was sitting on his bed, meditating. He knew his brother would need space. He'd be around if Yami needed him.

Akeifa walked in silently, then grew irritated. Drawing a knife, he went up and put the knife to Atem's throat. "The security still sucks here." He whispered in Atem's ear.

"If it were better you wouldn't get in," Atem teased.

"But if someone hurts you, I'd have to kill them." _What the fuck am I saying?_ Akeifa thought.

"Oh?" Atem raised a brow. "I'm sure I can handle myself well against an enemy, but sure if you're around they'd probably run out of fear."

Akeifa sat down on his knees on the floor in front of Atem. "Look, I came here because...well...I lied to you."

"About what?" Atem asked softly, staring into Akeifa’s grey eyes.

"I..I don't have a crush on you. I love you." Akeifa managed to hide behind his bangs.

"I..I didn't know that," Atem admitted, brushing Akeifa’s bangs out of his face, his fingertips ghosting gently across his bronze skin. "To tell you the truth I've always liked you."

Akeifa looked up, shocked. "Really? So..d..do you want to go on a date? I mean, can you even, since you are the Priest? You told Yami he couldn't..." eyes cutting away.

“Yes, really," Atem reassured. "I just never could tell you a long time ago." "And, yes, I would," Atem smiled gently. "That's Yami. Pharaohs have more privileges than a priest, but I can still have my lover. Yami won't mind as long as I'm happy. That's how I am towards my brother with his boyfriend."

Akeifa smiled. "Okay...tomorrow night? Give me time to plan?"

"Take all the time you need to plan," Atem replied. "Tomorrow night sounds lovely."

Akeifa smiled. "Ok." Turning to leave, he turned back. "Hey, I want to apply for head of the guard. I gave my crown to Ryou. I can tighten this bitch up."

"And be closer to me," Atem teased him.

"Shut up." Akeifa grumbled, leaving quickly.

***********

Malik had taken Marik to the kitchen. Ryou got up and hugged Marik after eating his slice of orange.

Marik smiled. "I'm having threesies!"

Bakura slammed his head on the table. "Five. Fucking. Psychos."

"I'm having twins," Ryou smiled. "I'm glad you finally became pregnant after so long trying."

Malik chuckled, "We didn't try. It just happened, but we're happy about that. Doesn't look like 'Kurakins is happy though."

"He'll get over it," Ryou smiled. "Oh, Akeifa made me thief king so I can be with 'Kura."

Marik smiled. "I hope they are all just like Malik! And yours are like you!" He stuck his tongue out at Bakura. Bakura just peeled another orange and put sugar on it, handing it to Ryou.

Marik bowed. "Welcome Kingsy!"

Ryou blushed, hugging Marik again before going back and sat in Bakura's lap. "I just hope one of them is like me. I can handle one being like him."

Malik shifted nervously, "I don't think 'Kurakins would like two more people like me."

Bakura settled Ryou in his lap, hands protectively over Ryou's belly. "Tell anyone about this Psycho, and I will slit your fucking throat in your sleep. And no, I would NOT like two more like me...let the three be like Marik, then I just have to deal with excess nudity."

"Bakura, play nice," Ryou said gently.

Malik rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling people about this. Though if you do the same I'm sure you know what will happen."

"That was nice, I coulda scooped his heart out with a spoon." Looking to Malik. "Who da fuck do I talk to besides Ryou and you crazy asses?"

Ryou shook his head, "'Kura...can you feed me?"

"Just trying to keep him occupied?" Malik teased.

"Kind of," Ryou sheepishly smiled.

Bakura sighed, not able to say no to his angel. Picking up an orange slice, he offered it to Ryou.

"Ooooh, feed me Yandere!" Marik batted his eyes at Malik.

Malik grinned, "What would you like?"

Ryou ate the orange, "Thanks."

"Something salty!" Marik settled deeper in Malik's lap, but winced, tightening up.

"What now, Angel? Another date?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled. "If you don't like this you don't have to do it, Bakura."

"Mmm, I'll think of something. Be careful," Malik said, changing Mari’s position on his lap so he wouldn't get hurt or cramp up as he sliced an apple and sprinkled salt and peanut butter on it, knowing Mari’s a vegetarian as he fed it to his lover.

Looking at Ryou he winked, leaning over with the date in his mouth, whispering "I love it, because I love you." "I don't like it, I hate it." He glared at Malik.

"Oh wow, dis is really good." Marik spoke like a chipmunk.

"Heh, I thought you'd like it," Malik smiled. "Don't lie, 'Kurakins. I know you enjoy feeding your bunny."

Ryou blushed, eating the date, "Good, I'm glad you don't mind."

"Anything for you, Angel." Bakura whispered, pecking his love's lips.

"Kin I have another?" Marik looked pathetically at the slice, then at Malik, blinking eyelashes.

"Sure," Malik obliged, feeding him more of the peanut butter slathered apple slices.

"Same goes for you, dark angel," Ryou said quietly, pecking him back gently.

"You eat some too." Marik pushed a piece at Malik.

"Ok," Malik ate the slice.

Bakura smirked. "I like that better than Kurakins. Kura's okay. You tired, need to lay down?"

Akeifa walked in. "I'm going to become a palace guard, Yami just doesn't know it yet. I sneaked in again.”

"Aw, that's great, Akeifa," Ryou smiled. "Are you going to see Atem more often?" He shot Bakura a gentle smile as he'd keep that in mind.

"We're-going-on-a-date-gotta-go-gnite" Akeifa mumbled, heading to his room.

Marik started snoring in Malik's lap.

"I'm glad he's growing up," Ryou muttered.

Malik smirked, but was glad Akeifa was finally gonna have a lover.

Bakura smiled. "He is your older brother, Junior Thief King."

Ryou pouted, "I'm still learning."

"I know, and I will be happy to teach you."

Ryou hugged him, "That's one of the reasons why you're the best."

"Second best, Angel, you're the first."

Ryou pouted, "Nope, you're the first in my heart."

"We can agree to disagree, even though I know I'm right." Bakura smirked.

Ryou pouted, "Indeed, well we'll never know now."

Bakura smirked. "So, we gotta get you set up here. You gonna share my room, or do you want your own?"

Marik was snoring, drool a little out of his mouth.

Malik cradled Marik in his arms. That way he could easily sleep without making a mess.

"Yep," Ryou agreed. "I'd prefer to be close to you if you don't mind."

Somehow Marik was comfortable,

"Good, cause I was going to bitch if you said you wanted space. Shut up Psycho."

"Nope," Malik said simply. "You snore too."

"Why would I want to be away from you?" Ryou asked, raising a brow. "I'd prefer to stay with you if I can."

"I meant shut up about me and Angel moving in together, dumbass. I know I snore."

Bakura picked up Ryou. "Well then, let's go get stuff situated."

"Ok and you snore like a kitten," Ryou said gently, holding onto Bakura.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, well you two have fun."

Bakura just shook his head. "Say one word and die."   He said to a passerby, who ducked their head and walked on quickly.

Ryou leaned against Bakura, enjoying his warmth.

Smirking, Bakura looked down. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Was I supposed not to?" Ryou asked innocently.

Bakura shook his head chuckling. "If I remember right, less than 24 hours ago, you were like "'Kura, I can walk." Now you are cuddling up and not resisting when I carry you."

"Yep, get used to my mood swings." Ryou told him.

Bakura smirked. "If I can live with the two psychos, your mood swings should be fine."

“Yeah, though probably not as bad as them," Ryou said, a bit nervous.

"Knowing you, Angel, they shouldn't be. You’re the calmest person I know,"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

Sitting Ryou down, Bakura looked around. "So, where do you want the bed, or what do you want moved around?"

"Everything's good where it is. I just need to move my clothes and other stuff into here," he answered.

"Sit still, I'll get your stuff." Bakura hurried out.

"Ok," Ryou said, waiting for him.

Bakura came back, carrying items, followed by a couple lackeys who followed, arms full as well. Sitting the items down, Bakura looked to Ryou. "Did I miss anything?" Picking Ryou up, he walked back to where he got the items. "Did I miss anything?"

"Did you get my journal, stuffed bunny, and a small box?" Ryou asked.

"I got those myself, as I did not trust those with anyone else."

"Thanks," Ryou sighed in relief.

Bakura kissed Ryou gently. "Not a problem, Angel. Let's rest and I'll read poetry to you." Bakura was able to successfully not gag at the word poetry.

"It's ok. You don't need to," Ryou assured. "My journal isn't for that. It's to write letters to Amane."

"Amane?"

"Akeifa and I used to have a baby sister. She died a few years after being born. She had a terminable disease."

"Angel...I am sorry." Bakura kissed Ryou's temple. "I don't understand why Ra can be such a dick sometimes."

"It's ok. The bunny used to be hers." Ryou said softly.

He just held Ryou tightly. "If one is a girl, would you like to name her Amane?" he whispered gently.

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, leaning into Bakura's touch. "That would be great."

Bakura thought to himself, "Ra, if you have any kind of a soul, give us at least 1 healthy girl."

********

"Yandere, I wanna bath."

"Ok," Malik carried Marik into their bathroom. "What type of oil?"

"Chocolate." Marik yawned.

"Ok," Malik prepared the bath.

Marik was already back asleep.

When it was ready, Malik carefully stripped him before putting him into the water. He stripped and stepped in to join him.   Marik just cuddled up to Malik, sleeping, the tips of his hair becoming wet.

Malik gently cleaned him.

Marik just slept. He always could sleep through the worst sandstorms...When Malik was done he just sat in the water with him for a while.

Marik opened his eyes. "We could call them Yan and Dere." He yawned huge.

"Mm, yeah that could work," he murmured.

Marik cuddled closer. "I'm getting cold." he whimpered.

"Mm, then let's go to bed," Malik said, lifting Marik out of the water as he grabbed a fluffy towel for both of them.

Marik just cuddled in more. "I don't like sleeping so much." He murmured.

"It happens with bearing children," Malik said, wrapping Marik in the towel before they went to go lie down. Malik cuddled with his lover under the sheets.

Marik nodded, already snoring again.

**********

Akeifa was calling in favors and making plans like crazy. He just hoped Atem would like them...he only had one chance to prove himself. He spent all day preparing.   Akeifa fell into bed, sleeping. He finally had the plans worked out. He hoped Atem wasn't high maintenance, he couldn't keep this pace up.

Luckily for Akeifa he wasn't. Atem was wondering what the thief had planned. He fell asleep shortly after a light session of meditating.

After a fairly quiet night for all involved, Akeifa woke up way too early. Realizing he was nervous, he glowered.

Atem was nervous as well. It's his second day on the job and he's involving himself romantically with Akeifa. he guessed stranger things have happened.

Akeifa got up to go attend his royal business with the Pharaoh.

The advisors announced to Atem that the Pharaoh's presence was required for an audience, if he would grant it about security.

Atem frowned, "He is unavailable at this time."

"Can you handle security, Priest?" the advisor asked respectfully.

"Probably. The Pharaoh is busy at the moment and we need to tighten up security," Atem said simply.

The advisor nodded, coming back with Akeifa. Akeifa just blushed and looked down. "He is requesting to be in charge of the guards. Um..are we supposed to arrest him...we had a standing order..." The advisor looks uncomfortable.

Atem smirked, "Oh no, he's not to be arrested. If you do....the Pharaoh will decide your fate. The job is yours, habibi. Good luck."

Akeifa looked up. "Do I have free reign to hire and fire?"

"Yep, do whatever you want. Just make this bitch unable to get into." Atem gave a slight smirk. "I'm sure I'll be leaving this job in more than capable hands."

Akeifa smirked. "Yes, sir." As he turned to leave, he whispered, "Seven pm."

"Ok, sounds good," Atem replied quietly.

****

Bakura awoke, smiling at Ryou. He could get used to this.

Ryou clutched Bakura to him in his sleep.

Bakura smiled at his Angel. "I won't let anything hurt you, ever." Kissed his temple again.

Ryou woke up, a soft smile on his lips, "Morning."

"Morning, Angel. I gotta go do some theify things. Wanna come with?" Bakura kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sure," Ryou yawned, trying to wake up.

Bakura got up, getting Ryou a change of clothes. Carrying Ryou to the bathroom, he ran water for him. "I'll leave you to get ready." He bent over, kissing a cheek.

"Ok," Ryou smiled, kissing him back.

Bakura had left several oils to scent the tub with, not knowing which Ryou would prefer. He went to take a quick shower himself.

Ryou picked lavender. He poured some of it into the water before stripping and setting into the tub.

The water was lovely working on Ryou's muscles.

Ryou relaxed. Not noticing whatever had snuck into the hideout was nearby.

Ryou felt relaxed. He opened his eyes at hearing a strange sound. Seeing nothing, he closed them again.

*******

Marik wiggled around in the bed until his feet were in Malik's face and he was gripping Malik's knee.

You awake?" Malik asked sleepily.

Marik kissed his knee. "Kinda." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Back hurts." Marik grumbled.

"Mmm, I can help with that," Malik smirked, laying Marik down so his back is to him as he grabbed some oil, rubbing it in his hands before beginning to massage Mari’s back.

Marik smiled. "How did I get so lucky to get you Yandere?" At that moment, a small hole in the wall caught Malik's eye.

"Mmm, probably Ra decided to be nice to an unfortunate soul," Malik mused, glancing at the hole as he wondered if he should be concerned about it.

A flash of color was moved quickly from behind the hole. Marik kissed Malik's knee.

"Yea, I am unfortunate. Glad they were kind to me." Marik started tickling Malik's knee..

"True, but at least you have me. We can be unfortunate souls together," He grinned as he kept working on Mari’s back, feeling the younger blonde's tomb keeper markings.

Marik smiled eyes closing. "Bakky wants you."

"Yep, I hear him bitching about something. Stay here I'll be back," he replied, kissing Mari’s neck before he rushed out to see what the problem was.

************

Yugi snuggled with Yami. He yawned as he opened his eyes.

Yami was asleep, one arm over his eyes, the other under Yugi's neck, breathing slow and even.

Yugi watched Yami as he slept. He liked watching him.

Yami opened one eye, looking at Yugi. Rubbing his face with his hand, he mumbled, "Morning."

"Hey," Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled back. "Good, this wasn't a dream." He kissed Yugi's nose.

"A dream?" Yugi asked.

"I thought I might wake and you would be gone, that the past few days would be a lovely dream."   He stretched.

"I'm not going anywhere, you silly vanilla cake," he smiled gently.

Smiling, he sat up. "Guess I gotta go to work." Yami pouted.

"Yeah, unless you don't wanna get out of bed. 'Tem can handle things if you want him to," Yugi told him.

"Hmmm...tempting, but I need to keep up appearances.." Yami stood, looking for clothes.

Yugi pouted, "Why not?"

"Aw, don't pout, you'll make it harder than it already is to leave. I have to show I'm a good ruler, Aibou. I have to erase his reign. Slacking off won't help." He kissed Yugi's nose again.

"Ok, hurry back though," Yugi said, turning onto his side.

"Don't be mad, Aibou." Yami came to Yugi's front, kneeling.

"Nope, you go work." Yugi said simply.

"Thank you, Aibou." Kissing Yugi's nose yet again, he got up to go to the other room to get the damn robes. He really needed to get them moved...

Yugi rolled his eyes. He wondered if he'd be alone or if Yami would stick someone to look after him.

Yami came back, dressed. "Do you want me to summon someone, or will you be better by yourself?"

"Whatever is gonna make you worry less," Yugi said in response.

“Until security is fixed, I will worry. I am going to leave Mahad with you." Turning to leave, he went to find Mahad, sending Mahad to be with Yugi.

******************

Bakura got out of the shower, tensing. Psycho better get here...NOW.

Malik ran up towards Bakura’s room while Bakura came out, pulling up pants. "Someone's infiltrated." Bakura whispered.

"What?" Malik asked in surprise. "What will we do?"

"Kill the fucker, of course...Protect yours, I'm going for mine." He said as he was running for Ryou, daggers drawn.

 

*******************

Akeifa went out, examining the guards after announcing he was in charge. He eyed them up and down, ran them through some drills and mental mindfucks, then fired three fourths of them.

"Not bad," Atem mused as he had been watching Akeifa boss around the guards.

Akeifa wiped his brow, sweat pouring from the exercises. Taking off his shirt, he stretched, giving orders of where to go and what to seal up...he wanted all the tunnels sealed but one.

Atem was watching him. He was impressed.

Feeling eyes on him, Akeifa looked up. Nodding, he went to try to find some replacements.

Atem smirked, letting Akeifa get on with his work as he went to wait for Yami.

Akeifa went, scouring his hangouts, looking for trustworthy, skilled fighters. He came back with 18.

************

Marik fell back asleep, only waking as Malik went to Marik, "We need to get you somewhere safe."

Marik glared. "Why?"

"Someone infiltrated the hideout," Malik told him.

"Then I'm going to help you find the fucker, Yandere. I'm not helpless."

"I know. It's just I don't want you to get hurt," Malik told him, holding his lover close.

"I'll be fine. No one is destroying our home." He growled, wincing again.

"Ok, just don't strain yourself," Malik warned.

Marik rolled his eyes. Grabbing a sword, he ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou opened his eyes at hearing Bakura come in.

"Up. Dressed. Now." Bakura started searching the room.

"Ok," Ryou got up, dried and dressed.

Seeing no dangers, he looked to Ryou. "Stay with me, back to back. Don't turn your back for anyone."

"Got it." Ryou held a knife in one hand as he was back to back with Bakura.

Bakura started systematically checking rooms.

Ryou stayed close to Bakura. He knew his dark angel would protect him.

Three men came out of the shadows. Knives flying, Bakura easily took down two. As the third went for Ryou, a man twice Bakura's size, at least, Bakura turned, fighting with the man. Ryou could hear scuffling and battling behind him.

Ryou fought the man trying to attack him. He was relieved to see Marik and Malik joining in the fight.

Three more men came out, attacking the Psychos.

"Ra damn it," Malik growled, slaughtering any that came close to him or his lover.

Marik started slicing and dicing as well, gleefully chuckling at the blood. Somehow, more and more seem to come out.

Bakura turned, slicing and dicing. "Where the fuck are the coming from??""

Others were joining the fight to protect their kings.

"I don't know. We'll collect the blood and other stuff later, Marik." Malik promised his lover.

Ryou shuddered in disgust. He kept fighting, hoping the enemies would stop.

Marik nodded, sweating, fighting. Slowly, the enemies started to trickle down. Sitting down, Marik let his guard down for one second, and was bound, gagged, and drug out of the room.

Bakura has his back to Marik, so he didn't notice. He was keeping an eye on Ryou.

"Gods damn it, Marik come back." Malik chased after whoever took his beloved.

Ryou had been fighting for a while. He grunted as he felt the babies kick. He guessed they were bound to kick at him sooner or later. It caused him to sit down. He landed in the same situation as Marik as he was dragged out of the hideout to who knows where.

Malik lost Marik in the crowd of people outside.

Bakura went screaming after Ryou, eyes dark and full of bloodlust.

Ryou became lost in the crowd too. He whimpered in fear.

Malik growled. His eyes dark as he tried to find Marik.

“Where the fuck did they go?" Bakura growled dangerously, appearing next to Malik.

"I don't know," Malik said in annoyance. "We'll find them."

"Now." Bakura started off into the throng of people.

"Of course." Malik scoffed, following him without question to find their lovelies.

Bakura searched, finally finding a break that led him to a group of men. Putting a knife to one's throat, "Where are they? I know you are the scouts. Tell me or we kill you three." Eyes crazed.

"Huh?" Asked one of the scouts. "What are you talking about? We did see a few of the bosses but they weren't carrying anything on them. There are other scouts around that might know."

"What other scouts?" Bakura whispered dangerously.

"There's another group not far from our position," he answered, shivering in fear at the scary person. "We're at the south end of the territory and they're at the north. So ask them."

Malik sniffed him, "He's not lying, ‘Kurakins. Let's go. If he is we'll come back."

Bakura nodded, slitting all three of their throats...just in case.

Malik smirked. He ran after Bakura, easily keeping up the pace.

Finding the southern scouts, Bakura turned to Malik. "Your turn."

Malik smirked, "Tell me where your bastards are or else you'll be sliced and diced."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"Tell me where they were taken or the next one gets it." Malik warned.

"The Caverns of Alteir." One stammered. The others glared at the chicken.

"Good," Malik killed the rest, gathering the blood before leaving to the caves.

***********

Marik winced. He was hurting.

Ryou was too. He held Mari’s hand since they were being taken to the same place.

"We'll kill 'em all, Fluffers." Marik winced, whispering, squeezing Ryou's hand.

"I hope so," Ryou said quietly.

"I know so. Besides, Kurakins and Yandere will get us too."

"I know," Ryou nodded. "They'll save us."

Marik whimpered. The babes were moving and his chest hurt.

Ryou shifted uncomfortably. He hoped the kids wouldn't cause him too much pain.

Marik just squeezed his hand harder.

*********

"Hey," Yugi said, getting dressed before Mahad entered.

Mahad smiled and bowed. "I am here to protect you while my Pharaoh is away."

Yugi shrugged, "Yeah, I know that. “

"What would you like to do?" Mahad asked kindly.

Yugi raised a brow, "I don't know. Are you usually stuck babysitting for the Pharaoh?"

"No, actually. Atem was...savage enough for himself." Mahad looked uncomfortable.

"Did you know Zorc was possessing him? He's changed now." Yugi told the dark magician.

Mahad sighed. "That is good to know. I wondered what had changed him. I was afraid it was the power."

"Nah, the power didn't do anything. It just attracted the demon from what I noticed," Yugi replied to him.

Mahad smiled. "Good to know, and I will be watching our new Pharaoh for symptoms. As far as entertaining you, we have several games, if you would like to play something."

"Ok, just let me know if anything strange happens or if his mood changes. You'll probably be a good grandpa when this little one is born." Yugi smiled softly. "What type of games?”

Mahad smiled. We have card games, board games, chess..."

"What do you like to play?" Yugi asked.

"Chess, mostly."

"Cool, I used to play chess with my dad. It's pretty fun." Yugi grinned.

Mahad went about setting up the chess board. "I played with Yami some, too."

*************

Atem was waiting for Yami to appear.

Yami walked up. Smiling, he hugged Atem. "So, I guess we need to get security going around here."

"Already done." Atem replied, hugging him back.

"Wow...I guess I slept in, huh?" Smiling he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "So, uh, what do I do?"

"Well, Akeifa is the head of the guards now. He's whipping them into shape, firing and hiring people that will make sure no one harms you or Yugi," Atem explained. "Aside from that we'll need to see about getting your robes fitted."

Yami looked down. "Yea, they are a little...big, huh?" He smirked at his brother. "Okay...and...what time is your date?" He winked.

Atem blushed, "How did you know that? it's at seven."

Yami smiled. "I'm very observant, Brother. Now, let's get the affairs done that we need so you can go on your date."

"And you can get back to your wife." Atem teased as he led Yami to where they needed to go.

Yami smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Good," Atem smiled lightly as he opened the room they needed to use.

Going in, Yami was patient with the fitting, but bored very quickly.

When Yami was done Atem took a good look at his brother, 'That's much better."

"Good. Anything else I need to do today?"   He was fidgeting. He missed Yugi.

"A few meetings and then you're done," Atem told him.

Yami nodded, attending the meetings, wanting desperately to get back to Yugi.

After the meetings Yami was allowed to return to Yugi. Atem hugged him before he said, "See you later." Yami hugged Atem. "Be safe, don't get pregnant, and don't get anyone pregnant." Yami smirked.

Atem nodded. He went to get washed up and changed.

***********

Yugi had been playing chess with Mahad. The magician was pretty good at this. Both of them had won and lost a few rounds.

Yami stood at the door watching the two play chess.

Yugi kept playing chess with Mahad. "You're pretty good at this."

"And so are you, Aibou." Yami smiled tenderly, coming over and placing a kiss on Yugi's neck.

Yugi blushed, "I guess so."

Gently rubbing Yugi’s shoulders, Yami kissed Yugi's neck again. "Have a good day? I heard your muffin was beefing up security."

Yugi blushed, "Yeah, glad the muffin has shit to do. I'm guessing Ryou lectured him and he's the new thief king if Akeifa is now the head of your guards."

Yami shrugged. "Akeifa and Atem have a date tonight." Kissing Yugi's ear, Yami laid a head on Yugi’s shoulder as Yami watched the game progress.

"Oh? Then I'm probably right." Yugi chuckled lightly as he made his next move on the chess board.

Yami winked at Mahad, kissing Yugi's neck again. "Can you concentrate well?" The smirk was evident in Yami's voice.

"You tell me," Yugi said as he managed to take one of Mahad's knights with the next move he made.

Yami smirked. Lightly running his fingers down Yugi's sides, he kissed up Yugi's neck, nibbling lightly.

"Vanilla cake, why are you trying to distract me?" He whined.

"Because it's cute to watch you squirm." He whispered huskily in Yugi's ear, a light finger down Yugi's spine.

"Yami," he growled lightly.

"Whaaat, Aibou?" he asked quietly and innocently...

"Stop distracting me," he said, slightly annoyed.

Yami pouted, but straightened up and moved away, going to pick up a book.

"I didn't say stop doing it." Yugi smirked.

Yami sighed, grinning. Oh boy these mood swings...crawling back up the bed, he sat behind Yugi, putting a leg on each side of him, kissing his neck some more, letting the hot breath tickle Yugi's neck as he started rubbing Yugi's back gently.

Yugi relaxed in his lover's grasp, "How did everything go today?"

"Good, I guess. Atem had already taken care of the security issue. I got fitted for robes and had a couple of meetings about borders and things like that. I'm going to bring up the abolition of slavery soon." He nibbled on Yugi's other ear.

"That's good," Yugi smiled lightly. "There a reason why you're attacking my ears? I use those to hear you know."

"Yea, they are cute." He moved down to Yugi's neck, kissing and sucking gently, fingers still ghosting along Yugi's side. Mahad tried not to roll his eyes.

Yugi chuckled lightly, "Thanks I suppose, but I do need them to hear, vanilla cake."

"Fine." Yami groused, kissing all over his neck and back. "You like my mouth on something else you use." He murmured, grinning.

"Um, maybe when we're alone." Yugi blushed.

Yami smirked. "Dirty minded, aren't you. I wasn't meaning now, I was just making a statement. I am proud of you, but that doesn't mean that I want everyone to see you." He flicked his tongue out, running it over the juncture of neck and shoulder.

"Oh, you have no idea what my mind is like." Yugi murmured, shivering at Yami's touch.

Kissing down Yugi’s shoulder to his arm, Mahad cleared his throat. "I think I will forfeit and take my leave, my Pharaoh."

"Oh, um sorry about that." Yugi blushed. "I think I should restrain Yami when we have company."

Smirking, Yami kept kissing. "It's good to be Pharaoh." He winked at Mahad. "Goodnight, Mahad. Thank you for taking care of my light today."

Yugi smiled slightly, "Mahad will be a good grandfather, don't you think?"

"Mahad will be a wonderful grandfather." Smiling at Yugi he quirked an eyebrow. "So, Yugi..." getting on one knee, he smiled. "I know I did this kinda backwards, but will you become my wife?"

"I thought we already agreed about that." he scowled.

"I wanna make it official so I can throw a party and show you off."   He smirked.

"Of course." Yugi smiled.

************

Akeifa had went to wash up and change, finding the hideout infiltrated. He rushed out, trying to find Ryou.

Running into Atem's room, not knocking Akeifa grabbed Atem’s arm. "My brother's been kidnapped. Help me, please." Fear in his eyes.

"Of course," Atem sheathed his sword on his hip before he had been grabbed just in case and then he wrapped his arms around Akeifa. "We'll get him back, but Malik and Bakura are probably tracking them down. Shall we go meet up with them?"

Shaking his head, he rushed out of the palace, trying to find Bakura or Malik.

Atem ran out after him. He wouldn't let the thief go out without backup.

Akeifa thought he heard a strangled scream, so he ran...coming upon Bakura's finished work. "Damnit!"

Atem stopped when Akeifa halted in his tracks.

"This is Bakura's work. He'd kill them whether they helped or not. Fuck!" Looking around, he searched.

"I see," Atem scanned the surroundings. "I think I see them north of this spot."

Akeifa rushed northward. He was terrified for his brother. "Damnit, I leave the hideout and security goes to shit there! Fuck!"

Bakura was rushing out. "Bathe in the blood of your enemies later Psycho."

"Nope, collecting it quickly," Malik said, putting the blood in his container before rushing off with Bakura.

Atem ran after Akeifa.

"Kill whoever is tailing us, Psycho." Bakura felt some presences behind him, not knowing it was Akeifa and Atem.

Akeifa was rushing forward, seeing the fluffy silver hair.

"Huh?" Malik turned around. "Why? It's just muffin and his pound cake."

Atem went after Akeifa. He didn't want to lose him or get left behind.

"Fine, then tell them to hurry, I'm not waiting." Bakura savagely shoved people aside making his way.

Akeifa breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Bakura. He picked up the pace. Atem was a big boy, he could keep up.

Indeed Atem was. He was able to meet Akeifa’s pace without any issues. He stopped when they reached Malik.

"Come on, he's went ahead already." Malik told them.

Akeifa nodded, right on Malik's ass. "What the hell happened? How did anyone get in?"

"I really don't know," he admitted. "The wards and traps were set up."

"Akeifa, let's go ahead." Atem said gently, pulling Akeifa away by the shoulder for them to go forward with Malik to where Bakura disappeared off to.

Akeifa nodded. "Lead on Psycho."

"Ok," Malik charged forward as the two followed him.

Getting to the cave, Bakura looked back, seeing the other three not far away, but not patient, he headed in.

The other three followed Bakura into the caves.

Marik nodded. Silently, Bakura snuck. Inside there were at least 15 men sitting around. "Hey, Boss...ya think they will pay da ransom?" Looking back to Malik, he mouthed "Go find them, take Atem, leave Akeifa."

*********

"Yandere is here." Marik whispered to Ryou, still sweating from the pain he was in as they didn't pay much attention to comfort in tossing the two in a room.

Ryou hugged Marik. "Dark angel will come soon."

Ryou shivered in fear, staring in disgust at hearing the men speak.

**********

Akeifa moved up behind Bakura, knife in hand, ready to strike.

Malik and Atem were snooping around.

They found Ryou and Marik tied, bound, and in a spare space, tossed like bags of potatoes.

Bakura looked and motioned with some elaborate thief hand gestures to Akeifa, motioning as to how to attack. Akeifa nodded, and in a blood thirsty rage, both silently went out, slaughtering the men.

Ryou stared in fear at seeing the two people he loved the most fighting to save him and Marik. While the two were fighting Malik and Atem rescued the two captured boys.

Marik stood, sweating profusely, grabbing Ryou's hand. "Let's go, they can take care of themselves."

"A-Alright," Ryou supported Marik as they went out and he used his light magic to numb the pain.

Marik never let go of Ryou's hand until they were outside and safe. "Let's wait in the shade for them, okay?"

"Ok, I can help with the pain you're feeling." Ryou said gently, settling down in the cool shade with Marik as he used his white magic.

Marik held Malik's hand. "Thanks, Ryou. And Yandere..." He looked at Malik.

Akeifa walked over about then, holding a lifeless Bakura in his arms, blood dripping everywhere.

Akeifa's face was emotionless. But his voice cracked as he said, "I'm so sorry l...little brother."

Ryou broke down at seeing Bakura's lifeless body. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He just found Bakura a little while ago. Why were the gods so cruel?

"Are you ok?" Malik asked.

"He couldn't be saved," Atem said with a grim expression. "We're sorry."

Marik crawled over to Ryou, putting his arms around him. "Shhh, dove...shhh...." Rocking him, Marik held him close. "Shhh, you have a part of him with you...we have to take care of you for the babes...he loved you dearly, followed and protected you for seven years....he died nobly. He would want you safe."'

Akeifa just turned his face away, heart breaking at his brother's pain. "Atem...about tonight...I...I'm sorry. I can't, I have to be with my brother."

"It won't bring him back," Ryou said through a sob to Akeifa.

Marik nodded to Malik. "Front right pocket" Marik mouthed.

Malik nodded, pulling out what Marik wanted. It was the picture of Ryou. Marik held out a hand for it. Malik give it to him.

Marik handed it to Ryou. "He did this of you one night. He always kept it on him. I'm sure he would want you to have it."

"It's fine," Atem said, laying a reassuring hand on Akeifa’s shoulder. "There will always be another night."

Akeifa nodded, still not looking at Atem or Ryou.

Ryou held it close to his chest as he wept for his lost loved one. He hoped at least Bakura was at peace.

"Atem, can you go tell Yugi for Ryou?"

Akeifa walked over to Ryou, kneeling down. "Brother, let's get you home." He picked up Ryou as Marik let Ryou go.

"Ok," Atem returned to the palace to find Yami and Yugi.

Ryou held on tight to his brother. Tears still streamed from his eyes. He felt empty even with the babies.

Akeifa changed his mind and just took Ryou to the palace. Being in Bakura's bedroom wouldn't help. Looking to Malik, he nodded to Bakura's body. Marik stood, trying to pick up Bakura.

Malik picked up the corpse carefully. He made sure his lover didn't fall down or something.

Marik looked at Malik. "What do we do with his body? Back to the hideout, or follow Muffin?"

"Hideout," Malik said simply. "Bury him somewhere there."

"We gotta wait for Ryou." He winced again.

"Yeah, I know," Malik replied.

***********

Ryou just clutched onto Akeifa. He didn't know if everything would be ok now.

Akeifa followed Atem to the royal bedroom, waiting to be allowed entrance.

"Brother, I have some bad news." Atem interrupted his brother from whatever he'd been up to.

Yami stood up from the kneeling. Walking over, face serious, "What is it Atem?"

"Bakura's dead." Atem told him as he wasn't going to sugarcoat things.

Yami's face went blank. He looked at Yugi.

Yami also motioned for Akeifa to come in and bring Ryou in.

Yugi hugged Ryou tightly. He let his best friend cry on him as he rocked him back and forth while whispering comforting words in his ear.

"W-What will I do about the kids?" Ryou asked him shakily.

"Your brother is here and you have the others and me to help too." Yugi reassured.

Akeifa turned, walking out. His heart was breaking seeing his brother cry.

Yami stood, looking at Atem, not know what to say.

Atem shrugged. He walked out. He had a good idea where Akeifa would be.

Yugi rubbed Ryou's back. He knew it would be a rough time for Ryou.

Yami kissed Yugi's head. "I will go sleep in my brother's room tonight. Ryou needs you." Leaning over, he kissed Ryou's head as well.

"True, hope you sleep well." Yugi said softly as he cuddled with Ryou to comfort him.

Yami slept fitfully in Atem's room, a feeling of foreboding over him.

Yugi and Ryou fell asleep shortly. Though Ryou more so at feeling emotionally drained. Yugi just dozed, not entirely falling asleep in case Ryou needed something.

********

Back at the hideout, Marik looked at Malik. "I thought you said everything would be okay." Sad eyes looked at Malik.

"I can be wrong sometimes." Malik sighed. "Things like this happen and we have to figure out what we'll do for Ryou."

Marik looked up at Malik. "You're never wrong...well, never before." Bottom lip sticking out, he looked at Malik. "We'll have to help him take care of the babies."

"Yeah, we will." Malik promised.

Marik looked at Malik. "I gotta go to bed, I'm really tired." His forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Ok," Malik said softly, picking him up as he went to bed with him.

Marik was asleep before he hit the bed.

************

Akeifa was walking back to the hideout, not paying a bit of attention to anything around him. Atem kept following Akeifa. Akeifa sat down inside the entrance of the hideout and cried. Atem quietly approached. He wrapped his arms around Akeifa. He just held the thief while he cried.

Akeifa just cried until he cried himself out. Looking to Atem, he sighed. "I am a horrible big brother...I let my little brother down."

"No, you're not. You were fighting with me to keep him safe" Atem said sternly, not letting the thief blame himself for what happened.

**********

The next few days were rough. Yami tried to give Yugi ample time with Ryou for healing. Yami helped as best he could with anything needed for a fine funeral for Bakura. Akeifa was withdrawn, but intent on increasing security and driving the guards through the gamut of training. Marik clung to Malik, a bit shaken by the fact that Malik could be wrong.

Malik tried to console his love at noticing he's been acting weird lately. Ryou was still depressed. Having Yugi around did help. The pregnancies progressed with regular checkups. Finally, the time came to find out the sex of the babies.

Yugi was told he was having a boy. Yugi was happy to hear the news. Yami smiled proudly. Yugi kissed his husband gently, "I can't wait for him to be born."

Yami smiled back. "Me neither. He'll be beautiful, like you."

Yugi smiled, "I hope they are."

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "We need to figure out a name."

"I'll think of something, vanilla cake." Yugi assured, nipping Yami's lips gently.

Yami smiled. "Okay." He rubbed Yugi's protruding belly. "You are awful cute when you are pregnant." He bent down, kissing Yugi's belly. "We love you very much, sweet baby."

Yugi blushed, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Yami frowned playfully. "Of course it's a compliment. You are adorable."

Yugi pouted, "Good if not you might not have fun tonight."

Yami smirked. "I have fun making you squirm, wiggle, and spit." He waggled eyebrows.

"Oh so you like it when I'm angry then…" Yugi teased the Pharaoh.

That’s one way of saying it." Yami smirked.

"You're a strange king," Yugi grumbled.

************

Ryou was told he'd have a boy and a girl. Ryou slightly smiled. His brother wasn't around so he was on his own. Not really, but that's how he felt. Ryou nodded, coming to a decision of what to name his kids.

Ryou sighed, shifting slightly. He wondered what Bakura would do or say right now.

**************

Marik was told he'd be having two boys and a girl. Marik squealed and hugged and kissed Malik. Malik smiled, kissing Marik back, "They'll be beautiful when they're born."

Marik grinned. "Yea, we gotta get names..." Getting serious, he looked at Malik. "I want to name one of the boys Bakura. I know we always had rough times, but I did love Bakura."

Malik nodded, "Yes, I agree."

"I need candy." Marik whined. Marik smiled.

"Oh ok," Malik pulled out a jar and handed it to him.

"Yay!" Marik started eating. "Heey...can I have more apples salt and peanut butter?" He blinked innocently.

"Sure, fire bird." Malik smiled, getting the food before giving it to Marik.

Marik happily chomped away.

Malik was pleased Marik was satisfied with his offering.

Marik curled up with Malik.

Malik patted his head affectionately.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Akeifa never had seemed to find the time to go on a date with Atem. He was too busy beefing security to protect Ryou and Atem. He worked himself from dawn until he passed out from exhaustion. It was never enough. Though tonight Atem would have Akeifa to himself. He had noticed the amount of time Akeifa had been working. He decided it was time his thief took a break.

Atem in the hallway, Akeifa smiled and nodded. "Almost got the wall reinforced."

"You're off duty starting tonight." Atem said sternly. "The Pharaoh already confirmed it. The guards have been told what to do. Go be with Ryou."

Akeifa looked at Atem with tired eyes. "The security isn't enough. You two aren't protected. I can rest when you two are safe."

Atem cupped Akeifa’s face in his hands, "Too bad, you've protected us enough. Ryou needs you during this time. Are you going to be away while he's finding out the gender of his kids? Don't you want to figure out names with him?"

Akeifa sighed. "Okay. I know we haven't had our first date, and I'm sorry..I ...I just want you all safe."

"Akeifa...we are safe. What you need to concern yourself about is being there for Ryou. Oh and about the date don't worry about it. I already love you." He said softly.

Akeifa smiled. "I love you." He pecked his lips, then headed to find Ryou, pulling him in a hug. "Hey little brother. How are you? I think security is almost safe enough."

"I don't know," Ryou hugged him back. "I'm having a boy and a girl. I want to name the girl Amane."

Akeifa smiled. "I think that's beautiful, brother."

"Thanks, it was Bakura's idea.. I told him about her," Ryou said with a sad smile.

Akeifa just held Ryou. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be. We can't change what happened," Ryou said gently.

*************

And so, time passed...

 

************

Ryou felt something akin to being stabbed in his midsection.

Ryou whimpered at feeling the pain. He didn't know what caused it until his water broke. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't think the kids would arrive today.

Akeifa woke up. "Wha's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes from his bed.

"My water broke," Ryou whimpered. "It hurts."

"Shit...Isis." Akeifa grabbed Ryou and ran him to Isis's room.....skidding when she wasn't there....then ran to Yugi's room, barging in while Yugi was indisposed. "He's having a baby! Babies! Help!"

************

Yugi was awoken with an extremely sharp pain. Yami had his arms around Yugi, head in his neck. Yugi yelped. He rolled off of Yami. Luckily for him he was naked. It was easy to move into the right position as his water broke.

Yami jumped up. "ISIS!!!!" he screamed. He had asked her to sleep in the adjoining room for when this would happen.

Yugi was glad to have Isis. At least he'd have a good medic to get through the birthing process.

Isis was in the room immediately, positioning him. Yami was holding his hand. As Akeifa ran in, Isis directed Akeifa to lay Ryou on the bed in her room.

Frowning, Isis looked at Yugi and Yami. "The baby is not positioned in a way to come out freely. We will have to take the boy." Yami went pale.

Ryou held onto Akeifa’s hand for dear life.

Yugi wanted the pain to stop. He squeezed Yami's hand hard. He looked up at Isis, waiting for her to tell him what he needed to do.

Akeifa laid Ryou down in the bed Isis motioned to.   He held his brother's hand, smoothing his hair. "ATEM!!!" he screamed.

Isis handed Yugi a bitestick. "This will hurt. I will use my magic to help, but...try to relax Yugi." Yami could read something in Isis's eyes.

Ok," Yugi took the bitestick in his mouth, trying to stay calm though he was really nervous.

"It hurts, 'Kefia," Ryou whimpered, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Yugi felt as if he was cut in half, because...he was.

"Stay here. I am getting Atem, who is fucking deaf." Akeifa ran out, ran into Atem's room, and pulled him out of bed by the ankle.

"O-Ok, hurry back," Ryou whimpered, trying to stay calm.

"C'mon my brother is giving birth, your brother has monopolized Isis!" Akeifa yelled.

Atem grunted, "Why did you need me there?"

Yugi yelped. Though during the process he leaked a large amount of blood.

"You're a fucking priest!" Akeifa screamed.

Yami paled at the blood. He kept holding Yugi's hand. Isis held up the baby, quickly grabbing cloths and handing the baby to Yugi after wiping out the mouth and smacking the boy's ass to make him cry so she knew his lungs were clear. Seeing the large amount of blood, she paled, and started casting, trying to close him up.

Yami smiled at the baby, but worriedly looked at Yugi.

Yugi's grip was weak. He gave a small smile, holding his baby boy. "Welcome to the world, little Bakura." He said before closing his eyes and going limp.

"Fine," Atem entered, settling down where Ryou was as he used his magic and began to cast. "Deep breaths, Ryou. When you're ready begin to push."

Ryou nodded. He felt the pressure on his stomach and began to push as hard as he could.

"Yugi...Yugi?!?" Yami frantically grabbed the baby in his left arm, and was touching Yugi's face with his right. "Yugi...wake up!" Tears started to fall. "Isis, fix him!”

Yugi didn't have a pulse. Though his soul didn't go to the afterlife, but somewhere else...

Ryou pushed one more time. There was a cry as the girl came out first. He pushed a few more times for the baby boy to come out as well. Atem cleaned the babies, smacking their bums to make sure they cried. The two were healthy babies. He handed them to Ryou in soft warm blankets.

"Welcome to the world, Yugi and Amane." Ryou said softly as he held his babies in his arms.

Yami lay on the bed with his lover. He handed the baby to Isis and held Yugi, crying into his hair.

Akeifa smiled at his brother. "They are beautiful little brother. I'm sure Bakura is smiling at them."

"Thanks, do you want to hold them?" Ryou asked.

"I'll be back. I think Yami's in trouble." Atem said as he went to the other room to see Yami crying. "What happened?"

Akeifa smiled, taking the boy.

"Y..Yugi...Yugi's..." Yami just held Yugi, rocking his dead body.

Atem hugged Yami tightly, "I'm so sorry this happened, little brother."

Ryou smiled, holding Amane in one arm. "Make sure to give support on the head and back."

*********

Marik screamed, punching Malik in the face.

Malik grunted, "What's wrong?"

"I think your spawn are trying to claw their way out of me!"   He wailed.

"Isis might be busy, but she taught me what to do," Malik said, laying Marik out. "Keep your breathing calm; take deep breaths."

Marik tried to stay calm, screaming in pain.

Marik just kept crying. "Mal, it hurts, make it stop hurting."

"I will," Malik assured, using some of his magic to numb the pain. "When you're ready begin pushing."

Marik started pushing immediately, like he was trying to move a pyramid.

"There we go. Just keep doing that," Malik said gently.

Marik started breathing shallowly. "Mal...I...my chest hurts."

Malik tried to make sure nothing would go wrong. He kept his magic up while trying to make the process go well.

Marik looked at Malik. "Mal..I...I hurt..bad. I..." Marik gripped his chest, pain shooting through him, eyes rolling back in his head, his back arching.

"You'll be ok, love. Just keep it up. Don't panic."

And then..suddenly...his body went limp, hand falling to the side, eyes closed.

"Marik? Marik, wake up!" Malik yelled frantically, trying to get Marik to open his eyes.

Mana ran in, hearing the ruckus. She was over playing cards. Assessing the situation quickly, she pushed Malik out of the way, feeling for a pulse. Not finding one, she grabbed a dagger and slit Marik open after whispering a quick "Sorry" and delivered the babies, cleaning them, cleaning their mouths, and popping their behinds to get cries. She handed each to Marik after cleaning the mouths and popping them.

"T-Thanks, Mana," Malik said, a few tears falling down his face as he looked at the three babies in his arms.

Mana nodded sadly. "Why don't you go on out; I'll take care of Marik."

"Thanks, Mana." Malik sadly smiled as he stepped out with his three kids.

***********

The next few weeks were full of learning to be single dads, mourning the loss of their mates, and trying to move on for the children. It is often thought that after a funeral, things will be better, but this is not necessarily the case. Most nights Yami sat up, holding Bakura, crying for his lost love.

Malik did the same with his kids. He named the two boys Heru and Heba with the girl being named Kisara. He hoped things would get better.

Ryou's gotten over the loss of Bakura. He's still sad, but hopes he could find someone else to love later in life. He holds Yugi and Amane close to him as he tried to sleep.

Atem held Akeifa while they tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy.

Not too long after the children were born, Akeifa was out on guard duty. Atem was out. Isis had told him they needed to collect fresh herbs. Even though they had not been on an official date, Akeifa wanted to ask Atem to marry him. The first date could be wedding, right?

Akeifa smiled watching Atem leave. "Hey, Atem...can we talk when you get back?"

"Sure," Atem nodded.

Akeifa smiled and went back to guard duty. He had his mother's ring...he'd give that to Atem and they could get it resized if needed, Atem left the palace to go collect those herbs Isis wanted. Akeifa did the one thing he told his guards not to do...his mind wasn't on his job...it was on Atem. He was planning on what to say, where to say it. He didn't notice the man scaling the wall.

Atem had returned shortly after. He dropped his stuff and withdrew his sword. He charged at the man trying to attack his lover. Akeifa snapped out of his reverie as he heard scuffling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the dagger fly at Atem as Akeifa jumped down to try to get in the way, but he was too late. Grabbing the man as he jumped, he snapped his neck, and rushed for Atem. Atem coughed up blood. The dagger was deeply embedded in his chest.

"No...no Temmy..." Akeifa was trying to figure out the best way to pick him up. Seeing another guard, he screamed for them to get Isis. "Temmy, no...I...please, I want you to marry me."   He slipped the ring on Atem's finger and it fit.

"N...No tears, Akeifa," Atem gasped out. "I'm sorry it had to be like this....I would've been proud to be yours."

Tears fell as Akeifa held his lover. "Please...please don't leave me."

Isis came rushing out, gently trying to use her magic to heal Atem. Sad eyes looked up at Akeifa as she shook her head no, closing Atem's eyes.

"I love you, muffin." were Atem's last words before his body went limp.

Akeifa held Atem and sobbed as Isis bowed her head. Yet another funeral to be planned. Yami's eyes were no longer lively...the light had left with Yugi, extinguished with Atem. Only Bakura kept him sane.

**************

Fifteen long years had passed since that fateful night when Egypt was changed forever as six lives were born into it. Yami was a loving father, protecting his son while trying to raise him right. Unfortunately, his uncle seemed to have a rather peculiar effect on him, and Bakura idolized his Uncle Akeifa, acting more like him every day. Bakura had developed a strong bond with Yugi, and had even made a friend called Marik.

Sitting out in the dunes one day, Bakura looked at Yugi. "So...uh...I wanna fuck your dad."

Marik looked at Bakura. "That's fucked up, man."

Yugi giggled, "You'll have to ask him first, kitty."

"Aww, man...how am I gonna do that?"   He scratched the back of his neck.

"When do I get to meet Uncle Malik?" Marik bounced his knee. The blonde Egyptian had heard so many stories, but never seemed to ever see Malik.

"Hey Uncle Ryou, can we fuck?" Bakura shook his head sighing.

"Yeah, don't be blunt about it. That'll scare him off. Work up to fucking," Yugi grinned. "Soon, my dear friend."

Bakura sighed. "How come you don't like anyone Yugi?" Bakura grabbed a dagger and started stabbing a random offensive stick.

Marik frowned. "C'mon....let's go meet Uncle Malik. Don't make me whine and beg...you know that doesn't end well."

Yugi smirked, "Because I don't. We will after Bakura is sorted out, ok?"

"Fine." Marik huffed. He stood. "Let's go, get him to meet and flirt with your dad so I can meet this Psycho Yandere Malik." Marik took off towards the palace.

Yugi took Bakura's hand as they went off after him.

Marik walked up to the guards, waving at Akeifa. "Hey Muffin." Walking in like he owned the place, he started searching for Ryou.

Bakura shook his head. Following after Marik, he sweat dropped. "Fuck, he may say some stupid shit." Bakura took off in a run.

"Hey." Yugi waved before going after the two boys in case they messed up.

**************

Akeifa just shook his head at the three and looked on out, keeping watch.

There was a figure sneaking over the wall.

Akeifa snuck to the figure, knife to throat. "What business do you have here that you can't use the front door?"

"I-I was trying to steal food." Stammered the fifteen year old boy named Atem.

Akeifa stopped, noticing the boy's appearance, which reminded him so much of the priest who haunted his dreams every night. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Come with me." He said gruffly.

"O-Ok," Atem agreed.

Akeifa took the boy to his room, scrounging around for some better clothes.

"W-What are you doing?" The boy asked, his frame while having some muscle was pretty skinny due to living out on the streets for a few years or so.

"Looking for some clothes. I know I saved his." Finding a box, he pulled out some of Atem's clothes. "You look so much like him...he'd want you to have them." He held them out to the boy. "Come with me. I'll let you bathe, then I'll get you some food."

"O-Oh, ok," Atem nodded, accepting the box. "What's your name?"

"I'm Akeifa. Chief of the guards. Here." Showing him his personal bath, he got the water warm. "Use any of the oils, take your time. I'm going to get you some food." He walked out.

"Thanks," Atem smiled, using some of the vanilla oil, stripping, and then getting into the water.

Akeifa went to his personal pantry and pulled out a few different foods, setting them on a tray. The boy was so skinny, and reminded him of Atem, he couldn't wait for the boy to eat. Knocking, he entered, head down. "I'm not looking, but I wanted to bring you food in case you wanted to eat while soaking, you're too skinny." He sat the tray within reach and left.

Atem wished Akeifa had stayed. He looked different than his ancestor. His hair was the same which is mostly gold with some black underneath and red at the tips. Though his eyes are maroon instead of violet. His skin was more a cinnamon toast color than caramel bronze. He has a few scars on his chest. The water felt really good. He reached over to begin eating what Akeifa had brought for him.

Akeifa knocked on the door a few minutes later. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, getting out now," Atem said, finishing eating the food before grabbing a towel to dry off as he stepped out of the tub.

Akeifa waited until Atem came out. "How do you feel now?"

"Better," Atem gave him a light smile. "Thanks."

"So...can you fight?" Akeifa eyed the boy. "We can always use more guards. Then you'd have a roof over your head and food in your belly...legally."

"Kind of." Atem shrugged.

"Are you willing to learn?"

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Okay. Well, tomorrow we will go and see what you are most proficient with for weapons, and start training you."

"Ok," Atem agreed.

Akeifa suddenly noticed the ring on Atem's hand. His face went white. "W..Where did you get that ring?"

"It appeared on me when I was born." Atem answered. "I don't know where it came from though....some memories keep trying to come back, but won't."

Akeifa stood, shaking his head, looking at Atem. "W...what's your name

"Atem." He answered, his expression softening slightly as he looked at Akeifa.

Akeifa tried to sit, falling to the floor. Staring at Atem. "Temmy?" he whispered, looking at Atem.

"Yeah," Atem hugged him. "I guess we've both changed. I still love you though."

"Temmy!" Akeifa grabbed Atem, holding him so tight it was kinda hard for Atem to breathe.

"Muffin, can't breathe." Atem gasped.

Akeifa let go. Smiling he looked at Atem. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about before...I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Eyes sad.

Atem held Akeifa close to him, "You don't need to apologize. The gods knew I had unfinished business here. I'm just glad I could return to you."

"I won't fail you and I won't let you go again." Akeifa took Atem's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

Atem leaned into the kiss. He kissed him back gently. He wrapped his arms around Akeifa.

Akeifa held him close, deepening the kiss. "Let's get married tomorrow. I've waited 16 years."

"Yeah, let's do that." Atem agreed, his face flushed at the deepened kiss.

Akeifa smiled. "And then we can have a proper wedding night, Lover."

Atem blushed, "True, it'll be a good time."

Akeifa smiled gently. Lifting up Atem's face with his finger, he said gently, "I've never been with another since you passed. My heart left with you."

"Now you have your heart back." Atem said softly.

Akeifa held him close. "I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Atem murmured, holding Akeifa close to him as well.

**************

Ryou hummed. He had been working in the kitchens. Baking was always something he loved to do. Malik was helping.

Smelling something delicious, Marik got sidetracked and followed his nose to the kitchen. Swinging open the door, he smiled big. He found the source of the awesome smell, and he found Ryou. And behind him...

Marik’s mouth fell open. There was the most perfect specimen of wow ever. Putting on a smirk, he sauntered over to the older man. "Hey there." He licked his lips.

Bakura chased Marik in and slammed into Ryou, falling right on top of him.

Ryou frowned, sitting up as he helped his nephew up as well. "Careful, little one."

"Um, hey," Malik sweat dropped.

Bakura turned red. "Uh..yea...uh...sorry."

Marik grabbed a slice of apple, putting it in his mouth. "I'm Marik...you must be Yandere Malik." His eyes were undressing Malik.

"No worries, it's fine." Ryou said, gently getting up as he went to take the cinnamon rolls with white frosting out of the oven and placed the trays on the counter. "You two can have some when they've cooled down."

"Um, yeah just call me Malik. I'm not a Yandere," he said, shifting nervously on his feet as he was uncomfortable at the kid undressing him with his eyes.

"Yea..okay...hey..U..Ryou..can..can I talk to you about something when you have time?" Sweaty palms. Bakura was agitated.

Smirking, Marik walked over to Malik. "That's not what I heard. I heard you did some crazy shit when you were younger." Lilac eyes looked up at Malik. "You got any peanut butter for these apples?"

"In the pantry," Ryou told the blonde before returning his attention to Bakura, smiling gently. "Sure, what did you need to ask?"

Marik grinned at Malik. "Could you get the peanut butter for me?" Batting his eyelashes.

"Uh..n...not here..can we maybe go to my room?"

"Oh, sure." Ryou put his apron up and washed his hands before going with Bakura.

"Uh, um sure." Malik gave a slight smile, finding the peanut butter and giving the jar to him, hoping Ryou hadn't left him in a bad situation by not being around right now.

Marik smirked, noticing they were alone. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. You are fuckin' hot. I wanna fuck your brains out. Interested?"

Malik scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not sure. You're pretty young to be wanting to experiment."

"Hey, I'm 15...and I don't want to experiment...I want you...I want you to fuck me...unless you want me to fuck you...tops, bottoms, whatever."

"I don't know," Malik bit his lip, shifting his feet.

Rubbing his body up against Malik, he smiled through his lashes. "Please...c'mon.,..it won't hurt anyone. I promise you will like it." He ran a hand over Malik's crotch.

Malik sweat dropped, "You're not going to stop until I agree, right?"

Marik winked. "Now you're getting the picture."

Malik sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Marik clapped. "Where's your room, big boy?" He smirked.

"Underground," he replied to Marik.

"Let's go." Marik took Malik's hand.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Yami was walking out of the throne room, deep in thought...so deep in thought he didn't see the smaller blond walking after the running boy...running into said small blond.

Yugi walked by. He glanced over at Yami, wondering why he thought he remembered something but nope it was gone.

Yami looked up, stopping short. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Hi Yugi." He whispered. The pain was still there anytime he said Yugi's name.

"Hi," Yugi said innocently. "Why are you sad? Angels shouldn't be sad."

Yami just blinked, looking older than his 38 years. "I'm not an angel. He died fifteen years ago."

"You're not?" Yugi tilted his head to the side.

Smiling sadly at Yugi he nodded. "No. I'm not. My light was taken from me. Now I am just an old man trying to run a country and raise a son my wife would be proud of."

"Then are you a dark angel?" Yugi asked innocently.

Yami smiled at Yugi, kissing his forehead. "You are so sweet and innocent. No...I'm just Bakura's dad."

Yugi pouted, "If you say so."

Yami sighed deeply. "You better go find your friends, Yugi."

"Well, not yet. I wanted to talk to you." Yugi smiled slightly.

Yami smiled. "Okay. What did you want to talk to me about? Oh Ra, has Bakura done something?" Yami's forehead furrowed in concern.

"Oh no, it's not about Bakura," Yugi assured. "It's about you."

Yami cocked his head to the side and looked at Yugi. "Me? What about me?"

Yugi pulled Yami down and kissed him. "For that." Yugi ran off after giving him that kiss and thought Yami was a vanilla cake.

Yami just blinked, his lips tingling from the kiss. He put a hand to his mouth and smiled. Shaking his head, he wandered to his bedroom. The kiss was sweet and innocent and...familiar.

Yugi grinned to himself. He thought he recognized the taste of Yami's lips, but shook his head. He thought he's probably just getting mind tricks or something.

Yami just laid down, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Though while Yami was asleep Yugi snuck in. His two friends were busy. He decided to cuddle with the napping Pharaoh.

Yami pulled Yugi close while he was asleep, nestling his head down in Yugi's neck.

Yugi held Yami in his arms. He felt so warm. Why did Yugi somehow remember this person?

"Aibou." Yami whimpered in his sleep, pulling him closer.

"Mmm, vanilla cake," Yugi smiled, kissing along Yami's neck as his memories came back to him.

Yami moaned in his sleep, hands running over Yugi. "I love you..." he whimpered. "Why did you leave?"

"I love you too," Yugi said softly. "I didn't want to leave you, Yami. I'm just glad the gods decided to bring me back."

Yami woke about then, shocked, looking at Yugi next to him. Eyes widening, especially at realizing his emotions and his erection, he jumped up out of the bed. "Uh..Y..Yugi..I am uh, sorry...I was dreaming about...uh...did you need something?" He scratched the back of his neck, blood rushing to his cheeks.

Yugi pouted. "I thought you knew, vanilla cake. You were talking in your sleep."

Yami swallowed, hard. "Yugi...I...I don't know what you are talking about...y..you had better go find your friends."   He turned towards the wall. _Ryou must have mentioned the nickname.._

Yugi continued to pout, "Clearly Mahad forgot to teach you about reincarnation."

"I know about reincarnation, but you are the son of my best friend!" Yami's hands balled into fists.

Yugi scowled, "So? The others are probably fucking right now anyways. I'm bored."

Yami turned around, looking at Yugi. Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to Hades for this..but you sound so much like my Yugi..." Walking over, laying Yugi back, leaning over him. "I've missed you, so much." He captured Yugi's lips with his own

When Yugi broke the kiss to breathe he said, "I am him. Just with a new body. Ra let me come back to you."

"Then I will thank Ra every day." Dark crimson actually had a spark of life as he smiled. Kissing Yugi on the nose, he grinned. "How long have you known?"

"Huh?" Yugi titled his head to the side. "Not long. Just after I kissed you."

Yami smirked. "I was so confused. I hadn't even kissed anyone since you, and then you kiss me and it felt so familiar, I thought I was going insane."

Yugi chuckled, "You probably are and just don't know it. Good to hear you didn't move on."

"I was on the verge of insanity without you Aibou. I died that night, too." He kissed Yugi's nose.

"Hmm let's see if I can take you off the verge with being back." Yugi smirked.

Yami smirked. "Okay...you are younger than me...hope I can last." He winked.

"I doubt long, but we'll see. If not I have my way." Yugi purred, his hands running along Yami's body.

Yami just shivered, drinking in the sight of Yugi. Yugi purred in Yami's ear, "What can I do to please you, my beloved Pharaoh?"

Yami's eyes slid closed. His brain wasn't functioning...he couldn't think of a thing to say. So he just pulled Yugi into a deep kiss.

Yugi kissed him back, nipping on his lips while his hands snuck into his pants to stroke Yami's cock.

Yami jumped to attention at his long neglected member, letting out a low grown as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Lie down and I'll take care of your friend." Yugi whispered in his ear.

Yami fell back on the bed, breathing heavy, butterflies fluttering. He felt like he was on a first date!

Yugi tore off Yami's pants. He went to work. He began rubbing at Yami's cock to make it harder before leaning down to start licking at it. It really didn't take long...Yugi was always Yami's weakness.

Yugi smirked. He stopped licking and took Yami's cock in his mouth. He began to suck while his hands rubbed Yami's balls.

Yami was arching his back, trying to get closer, hands balling the sheets into fists, moans and groans escaping Yami's lips. Yugi kept sucking on him. He was glad he could help Yami get off.

"Yugi...please..." Yami was gripping the sheets so tightly.

Yugi removed his mouth from Yami's cock for a moment, "What do you want, vanilla cake?"

"I want you...inside me...please Yugi." Yami panted, eyes still closed, knuckles white.

"Mmm, soon, lovely." Yugi purred, going back to sucking on Yami's cock.

"Yuuugi..." Yami whined.

Yugi moaned, sending the vibrations through Yami's erection while he sucked. He knew his partner wanted him inside, but he wanted Yami to feel pleasure first before he did that. Yami arched his back as far as it would go. "Please, Yugi..." he whined pitifully. "Oh, Ra...please...Your Pharaoh is begging you..." he whimpered.

"Cum for me then," Yugi said softly. "Then I'll see to fucking you senseless."

Yami couldn't help it at the sensualness of that and he shot...hoping he missed Yugi's face, but not really being able to control himself.

Yugi licked his face clean before lapping up what was still on Yami's cock. "Mmm, yep you taste really good." Yugi told him.

Yami whimpered. "How do you want me? On my back or knees?" He whispered, panting.

"Mmm, you just stay where you are, honey." Yugi purred, straddling his waist a bit before pushing Yami's member inside of him. "Go as hard and cum as many times as you want, my beloved Pharaoh."

Yami gripped Yugi's hips and started pounding him, snaking his right hand over to stroke Yugi's shaft repeatedly.

Yugi moaned, bucking his hips in time to the pounding in his ass, "Fuck, you're still so good."

"Oh, Ra, Yugi...you feel so amazing." He kept pounding Yugi until Yugi came...with age came the ability to control your dick.

Yugi moaned loudly. He bucked his hips, feeling his cock twitch as he released his seed. Yami smiled, pounding a few more times before he came as well, gripping Yugi's hips tightly. Smiling, he held out arms to Yugi. Kissing Yugi, he held him close, vowing to never lose him again.

**********

Malik sweat dropped. He pulled Marik to one of the nearby passages. He opened it and they went down to where his room was.

Marik smiled at the surroundings. Why’d they look familiar....whatevs. Walking over to Malik, he pushed him against the wall, bruising Malik's lips with a kiss as he ripped Malik's shirt off of him.

Malik kissed him back. He hadn't expected the kid to be so ferocious in his movements towards him.

Marik started kissing down Malik's chest, running hands all over him. "Ra you look and taste amazing."

"Thanks," Malik panted, his face flushed from the attention he was being given.

Gripping Malik, he knelt down, stripping him of his pants. Smirking, he eyed Malik's cock. "Nice." He took Malik in his mouth.

"Oh Ra, that's good," Malik moaned, thrusting his shaft deeper into Mari’s mouth.

Marik smirked, taking him and teasing him with a skilled tongue before standing and tossing him on the bed. Kicking off his pants, breathing heavy, he smiled down at Malik. Images started floating in his mind. A bunch of sex scenes with this god beneath him. Shaking his head, he positioned himself. "Ready, Yandere?" _Why the fuck am I calling him Yandere?_

"Fuck yeah," Malik grinned, arching his back as he rubbed his hole against Mari’s cock.

Marik smirked, shaking his head. Without waiting any farther, he slammed himself in Malik to the hilt. Moaning, he arched his back...growling.

"Ahhh, fuck Marik." Malik panted, pleasure and pain shooting through him in an euphoric mix.

Marik pounded Malik, slamming into him, pumping Malik's shaft until they both came.

"Fuck yes," Malik moaned, his back arched as he loved the feeling of Marik slamming his cock inside and adored the feeling of Marik releasing inside of him.

Mari’s eyes opened wide. "M..Mal...Yandere?" He asked, sweating, as he laid down next to Malik. "Is..it..you?"

"The one and only," Malik grinned, holding Marik in his arms.

Marik hugged him tight. "Did you miss me? How many did people did you fuck while I was dead? Were any better than me? I love you." He kissed Malik after each question.

"I'm missed you for far too fucking long," Malik sighed in relief. "No, there hasn't been anyone else."

"Didja like my direct approach?" Marik smirked, hugging Malik so tightly.

"Of course." Malik grinned, hugging him back as he didn't mind losing his breath for a bit.

Marik just held him, kissing and kissing and kissing him.

Malik smiled. He kissed Marik back each and every time.

Marik settled down after a while, then popped his head up. "We need to go kill a bad guy so we can bathe in the blood of our enemies!"

"You know I keep some in jars for emergencies," Malik said casually. "We can use that. It's fresh too...well most of it."

"Blood bath!" Marik screamed, getting up, dragging Malik up with him.

Malik laughed. He grabbed the jars he kept in stock and filled up the tub with the blood.

Marik pulled Malik in with him and started giggling as he reveled in the bath. Malik laughed, enjoying his time with his loved one. They played with the blood as they bathed.

***********

Getting to the room, Bakura looked at Ryou. "Uh...Ryou...I...I think I'm gay. And I...well, I like this guy, but I don't know how to tell him...how can I tell him?"

Ryou sat on Bakura's bed, thinking about it before he responded. "The direct approach is usually best, but honesty is the best policy. So just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

Bakura looked at Ryou. "Really? Well, okay. Ryou, I really think you’re hot and I really like you and I'd really like to take you on a date and I'd really like you to be my first kiss."

Ryou blinked, but then smiled, hugging Bakura. "Sure, if you want to."

Bakura smiled. "R..Really? Wait...I've never kissed before, how can I practice that so that I'm good for you?"

"Come here, I'll show you." Ryou said softly, bringing Bakura to sit with him as he kissed him gently.

Bakura couldn't help it. He put a hand around Ryou..flashes appeared...a drawing...a bunny...carrying Ryou...Kissing deeper, he moaned a little. "Wow...that's so good Angel." He whispered, not knowing why he called him Angel.

"Mmm, thanks so are you." Ryou said softly.

Reaching down, Bakura pulled Ryou closer to him, deepening the kiss. Pulling back, eyes dark, he looked at Ryou. "Yea, I'm definitely gay, and I'm definitely into you." Face flushed, he went back to kiss again, going for Ryou's neck this time.

Ryou moaned softly. He shivered at feeling Bakura's lips on his neck. He tilted back to give him more room to roam.

Bakura pulled him closer, kissing more, sucking slightly. Flashes of Ryou under him, moaning, Ryou against a wall...Bakura couldn't help it, he bit Ryou's neck lightly, "You're mine...Got it? No one else but mine." His brain knew he should cringe at what he said, but he just couldn't. It felt...right.

Suddenly, like a dam breaking, it all came back. Bakura's eyes flew open and he looked at Ryou. "Angel." He said, laying Ryou down on the bed, pinning his hands over Ryou's head. "Angel...I'm back. I don't know how, or why, but Ra brought me back." Breathing heavy, he looked down at Ryou.

"Don't leave me like that again." Ryou said quietly, staring back up into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura smiled. "You aren't surprised by anything, are you Love? And I didn't want to leave you the first time." His eyes were dark. "I'm sorry for missing so much time."

"Nope, I'm just glad you're back." Ryou smiled softly, holding Bakura close to him.

"I guess we were fated to be together...My little fifteen year old self is all horny for you." He smirked, kissing Ryou's neck again.

"Good, I'm glad." Ryou grinded himself against Bakura. "Then let's start by satiating your needs."

Bakura grinned a dark grin. "I think it goes...something like this..." and he picked Ryou up, slamming him against the wall, biting and sucking on his neck again. "I meant what I said earlier. You are mine and no one else's." He held Ryou's hands above his head.

"And you're mine." Ryou breathed out.

"Always." Bakura breathed. "Ra I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, dark angel," Ryou said softly, holding him close against him.

Bakura held him close, picking him up and laying him on the bed. Kissing Ryou's temple, Bakura smiled at him. "I should make ya wait...don't know if an old man like you can keep up with a young stud like me. I know...I've been masturbating to thoughts of you for a year...and I can last a long time." Bakura smirked.

"I don't care. I love you." Ryou said softly, letting his hands roam around Bakura's body.

Bakura's smile softened. "And I love you Angel...enough to defy Death." Moaning at Ryou's touch.

Ryou giggled lightly, "You would be the one to defy gods, Bakura. Just don't bite off too much you can't chew."

"I don't want to bite anything off." He waggled his eyebrows.

Ryou giggled, "Uh huh, sure.."

"I may wanna suck on something, but never bite it off." Eyes dark, he had a dangerous grin.

Ryou gulped, "Umm, good to know..."

"Angel, good to know I can still embarrass you."

"Y-Yeah, you can still do that." Ryou blushed.

Smirking, he laid Ryou back. "I can do other things too..." He smirked, thinking of ways of pleasing his lover he had missed for so long.

"W-What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Really, Angel, must you ask?" as he started kissing Ryou's abdomen.

"M-Maybe," Ryou blushed, shivering at the feeling.

Bakura worked off Ryou's pants while he kept kissing Ryou's abdomen and lower, until he started kissing Ryou's thighs, ignoring his member. Ryou gasped lightly. He hadn't expected Bakura to go down there so quickly. Bakura was enjoying tormenting Ryou. He intentionally kissed down his legs, to his thighs, then up his chest to his neck

Ryou hesitantly ran a hand through Bakura's hair while the other ran down his body to stroke Bakura's length. Bakura growled in Ryou's ear as his member twitched.

"Can I take care of this, dark angel?" Ryou asked softly as his hand cupped Bakura's cock in his hand.

Bakura growled, biting Ryou's neck. Quickly he flipped them over so he was lying under Ryou, eyes dark, drinking Ryou in.

Ryou blushed, rolling off to strip before moving back to Bakura. He kneeled down in front of him. He began stroking Bakura's cock.

Bakura's dark eyes watched Ryou. When Ryou touched him, he growled, closing his eyes

Ryou gave a slow lick to Bakura's cock. Yeah, he was gonna be a total tease to his angel.

"Angel.." He growled, opening hooded eyes to Ryou.

"What do you want from me?" Ryou asked softly, looking up at him while he kept giving slow licks to Bakura's shaft.

"I want all of you damnit." Bakura growled, arching towards Ryou.

"All of me?" Ryou asked, continuing to lick Bakura's shaft with his hands rubbing the male's balls.

"Yes, Ra Damnit, all of you." He was so hard it hurt.

Ryou took Bakura's cock into his mouth. He began to suck on it nice and hard.

"Damnit Ryou...that's so good." Groaning he gently put a hand on Ryou's face, not pushing or directing, just feeling the fluffiness of the hair.

Ryou smiled. He was glad he could give Bakura as much pleasure as he gave him.

Bakura's eyes went wide as he felt himself cum. _What the fuck, I'm supposed to last longer than that!_

Ryou swallowed Bakura's cum, licking him clean before releasing him from his mouth. He licked his lips. "You taste really good, kitty." Ryou said, getting up to straddle Bakura's waist.

Bakura smirked, feeling himself reload...well, guess the downfall of being young is the quick release, but it was awful nice to reload so quickly! He gripped Ryou. "Ready Angel?"

"Always," Ryou panted out.

Bakura slid inside, watching Ryou's face to gauge pain levels. Once in all the way, he started moving, always watching Ryou's face. Ryou moaned, his face flushed. He felt a small amount of pain, but it wasn't much. His body knew Bakura too well and so did he. He panted, enjoying the feeling of Bakura inside of him.

Bakura smirked, stroking Ryou in time to his thrusts. "C'mon Angel...let go." he whispered huskily.

"Ah, ok Bakura.” Ryou moaned, releasing his cum onto his stomach.

Bakura came again inside Ryou at seeing that and smiled, pulling Ryou to him. "Angel, til death I'll be yours..and even after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's the end! Squee, it ended so adorably!!


End file.
